Duncan's Future
by The Ram 94
Summary: "The future is unpredictable, and in Duncan's life, that is just the future is. Follow everyone's favorite punk as he experiences love, marriage, parenthood, and of course the dramatic twists life comes with." Summary by Kool Broadway Reader
1. Chapter 1

**DUNCAN'S FUTURE**

**I do not own TDI**

Chapter 1

**Surprise**

As Duncan stepped out of his blazer he though how much he hated work, and loved coming home to his girlfriend of 5 years. He walked up the driveway to his house and opened the door.

"Courtney, Princess, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen" she called.

As Duncan walked into the kitchen he knew Courtney cooked something good. When he walked into the kitchen he was speechless. She had set out a very romantic dinner with candles and all that good stuff for them.

"What's the occasion" he asked.

"Just felt like it" was her reply.

Halfway through the meal Duncan stood up all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have something to ask you." He said

"Well ask away" she said.

He got down on his knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Courtney we've been going out for 5 years now, we've be living together for 1 ½ and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Courtney sat open mouthed and started to cry. "Yes Duncan I'll marry you."

As Duncan started to pull out some Jack Daniels Courtney said she couldn't have any.

Duncan asked "Why are you on some meds or something?"

"No Duncan" she said "You see I'm pregnant with your child."

Now it was Duncan's turn to be open mouthed.


	2. the reaction

**Chapter 2 the Reaction**

After it sunk in that Duncan was a dad, he got all excited.

"Are you sure?"

"I took two tests."

"How far along are you?"

"About 4 weeks."

"You just now noticed?"

"This is usually when I have my period."

"OK another question who do we tell first?" he asked

"Why don't I invite the girls somewhere and you invite the guys to the bar."

"And that's another reason why I love you, your smarts."

"OK but how are we going to tell our parents?"

"Leave that to me Princess."

"Duncan you know that my parents absolutely hate you. How do you think they'll feel when they find out I'm pregnant and we're engaged?

"Babe quit worrying so much. Let's just come straight out and tell them. Now I've got to call Geoff and have him get everyone together."

"Yeah you're probably right. I've also got to call Bridgette.


	3. tellin the fellas

**Telling The Fellas**

THAT Saturday

When Duncan walked into the bar he saw that the entire male TDI crew was there. Everyone had changed some way. Trent was now a famous singer and dating Gwen. After many attempts at the x games, Tyler gave up on sports, opened a sports store, and is still dating Lindsay. Cody buffed up and is currently dating Beth. Ezekiel quit wearing that gay torque and is currently dating psycho Izzy. Owen and his girl Sadie both lost weight and opened a gym in Toronto that Eva attends with her no longer bookworm boyfriend Noah. Justin is dating that no longer bitchy Heather. Geoff still parties and still dates Bridgette. Harold lost his glasses and began dating Leshawna. And of course our boy DJ and pet Bunny started dating Katie.

"Hey what's up everybody?" Duncan yelled.

After everyone caught up Duncan got himself a beer and made his announcement.

"Now you all know that Courtney and I have been dating for 5 years and on Wednesday, my Princess made us a romantic dinner so I proposed."

Geoff yelled "Way to go dude."

"That's not all man. She had a surprise of her own. I am a dad."

The next thing he knew he was enveloped in handshakes and back pats.

Trent raised his glass and said "To Courtney and Duncan, its game over from here on."

Geoff raised his " and to the little dude or dudette!"


	4. Chapter 4

Telling the gals

Courtney stepped into the restaurant and was amazed that Bridgette had got everyone to come to the restaurant. Even the people that she didn't like, mainly Eva and Heather. The first person that she saw was our resident goth Gwen. Then we have our favorite surfer girl Bridgette, still as beautiful as ever. Then there was our model girl Beth, finally lost the glasses and braces. Izzy, still crazy. Talking to her was our home girl Leshawna who lost at least 50 pounds. Lindsay, who actually went to college, was talking to that bitch Heather. Sitting with Eva is the slim Sadie and the lovely Katie.

The first person to spot her was actually Gwen.

"Courtney over here." She yelled.

After she was greeted by everyone and got settled down they all ordered lunch.

"All right I'll just tell you all the surprise now. Now on Wednesday Duncan came home and he proposed to me."

Everyone yelled some type of congratulations to her and she made the second part of her announcement.

"I said yes and then I told him of a surprise I had for him. I told him I was pregnant."

Everyone yelled even more congratulations to her and she finished her announcement.

"And we want Gwen and Trent to be godparents. No offense to the rest of you. It's just that they helped us get our jobs."

Gwen raised her glass and said "To Courtney and Duncan."

Leshawna raised hers and said "And to the little one yall."


	5. Chapter 5

TELLIN HIS PARENTS

It was the next Friday when Duncan and Courtney decided to tell his parents. Courtney had been sick all week and could barely hold down that much food. Duncan kept going to the bathroom with her when she puked to hold her hair up.

"Courtney babe, why don't we invite my parents over tonight for dinner and tell them that you're pregnant?"

"Sure let's do that. But what will we do for food?"

"I'll just cook some steak. I kept some in there for a special occasion."

As she left the room he smacked her butt.

"Hey, that's sexual harassment."

"It would be but you like it."

2 Hours later

Duncan's parents were pulling up as he was putting the finishing touches on dinner. He couldn't help but sweat a little because he was so nervous.

"Duncan calm down. That won't kill you or anything. Just relax and be cool."

Then there was a knock at the door. So Courtney answered it.

"Hey guys, come in. Duncan just got done with cooking dinner."

"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" Asked his mom?

"Ha ha mom." Yelled Duncan.

For the most part the dinner was good. Duncan's parents couldn't believe Duncan could cook this. After everyone was done, Courtney ushered everyone into the living room.

"Mom, dad what would you guys say if me and Courtney wanted to get married and wanted to have a kid?"

"We would like that very much." Said his dad.

Courtney spoke this time "Well then be happy."

"What are you guys talking about?" They asked

"I'm just going to flat out say this. Courtney is pregnant and we're engaged.

Duncan's mom started to cry and Duncan's dad just looked shocked.

"Mom, Dad, I know you might be mad about the premarital sex bu-

"Son we're not mad but were upset you didn't wait. But at least we have a new daughter and a grandkid on the way." His dad interrupted.


	6. Chapter 8

TELLIN Courtney's Parents

We find Courtney and Duncan sitting on their couch discussing how to tell her parents. With Duncan's luck when they tell Courtney's parents, her dad will put a bounty on his head. Duncan kept coming up with good ideas, except half of them were illegal. Courtney finally suggested they just tell them. Duncan agreed but still seemed disappointed. Duncan knew that her parents hated him. They didn't even like the idea of them living together. But there was nothing they could do. She was 18 and out of school, so they couldn't tell her no. She just had to wait till Duncan had a place of his own to tell her parents they were moving in together. Duncan's on the other hand were thrilled. They thought Courtney could help Duncan straighten himself out and get him on the police force. Courtney wasn't so happy about Duncan risking himself like that, but he said he would help train new recruits. They left their house and set out for Courtney's parent's house. They arrived there 15 minutes later. They pulled up to the house that Courtney grew up in. It was one of those big Victorian houses that you pass by and think that those people must be rich and can buy whatever they want. Courtney and Duncan walked up to the door and rang the bell. Her father opened the door.

"Courtney, what are you and this thing doing here?" he asked her.

Daddy, Duncan and I need to tell you something. Can we come in?"

"I guess." He said.

As they walked through the house, Duncan couldn't help but wonder why Courtney dated him. He decided to ask her later. Hopefully she wouldn't get mad at him for asking. They went into the den to find Courtney's mom sitting there with a drink. When she saw Courtney she jumped up and gave her a hug. They all sat down and Courtney decided to tell them the news in a weird way.

Mom, Dad, as you guys know Duncan and I have been dating for 5 years now and we need to tell you something."

She pulled out one of the pregnancy tests and showed it to them with her left hand. Her parents' eyes got wide at the sight of the ring and wider at the test result.

"Courtney, let me get this straight. You're telling us that this thing got you pregnant, and that you guys want to get married?"

"First off dude, this "thing" has a name. It's Duncan. You understand that dad. Courtney is pregnant and we are engaged."

"Shut up you. Courtney, we want you to do two things. Get an abortion and leave this thing."

"Daddy, I can't I love this baby and Duncan to much. I love you guys two, but you're trying to ask me to kill a living human. I can't do that."

"Courtney Ann Fields, either you do this or don't ever come back to this house. We will disown you."

Courtney started to cry. Duncan helped her get up and before they walked out, he turned and said.

"You know what? You guys have an amazing daughter. She showed me love when everyone else ignored me. If you two can't accept her just cause she made one bad decision then fuck the both of you."

And with that they walked out of the house and left.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 6 THE HORROR BEGINS

Duncan had actually started looking forward to work. At least there he was away from Courtney for a while. Don't get him wrong he loved Courtney with all his heart, but he couldn't deal with the weird cravings, the mood swings, and the puking. He came home to find her lying on the couch crying. When he went to comfort her, she started sobbing into his uniform.

"Duncan, look at me. I'm getting fat. Look at this. I've always been thin, but now I'm fat."

"Princess, you're not fat. That bulge is nothing more than our baby. Once the baby is out then you'll probably lose that bulge."

"You're right. Would you do me a favor and get me some chocolate ice cream?"

"Yeah."

Duncan went to the store and got her her ice cream. Unfortunately they didn't have any regular, so he got her chocolate vanilla mix.

"Duncan! I said chocolate not mix. What the hell?"

"It's all they had Courtney. Why don't you eat just the chocolate?

"Because it's bad now!" she yelled as she stomped off to their bedroom. Duncan stayed up late that night eating the vanilla ice cream to try to make her happy. The next morning he walked into the kitchen and the ice cream carton came flying at his head. He just barely ducked it.

"Why did you eat the vanilla ice cream you asshole!?"

"Back off Princess. I did that to make you happy. I don't have time to fight, I'll be late for work."

Duncan got a call during his lunch. It was Courtney.

"hey Duncan. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Court. Your just pissy. I can understand that. Look I can't talk long. The chief will chew my ass off if I don't get off the phone. I'll see you at home. OK?"

"All right. Love you."

"Love you too Princess."


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 7 the Surprise

Duncan and Courtney were talking about wedding arrangements on the couch. They couldn't decide between the church outside of town or the church in the next county? They also needed to talk to other TDI alumni about who will be Duncan's best man and who will be Courtney's bridesmaids.

Who would do the catering, and find out whether or not Courtney's parents would be there. They hadn't called or accepted any of their calls since they had found out about the engagement. Whenever they went over to the house, it seemed no one was there.

They decided that sooner or later, Courtney's parents would learn to accept this. But to more important issues. They needed to find out who will help them.

They went around the cul-de-sac that the TDI crew lived in after the 4 season, the TDI producers decided if they wanted another season then why not put everyone together. That way there could be more drama. Courtney and Duncan moved into his house, and use Courtney's house for storage.

Which can come and handy now that they were expecting a kid. They were gonna take Duncan's skull collections and Courtney's awards that she got during high school and put them in the house. The room that used to hold there stuff would now be used as the baby's room.

Courtney and Duncan left their home. Duncan went to see Trent and Courtney went to see Bridgette. Strangely neither was home. Duncan and Courtney went home and saw that the front door was open. Duncan went over to the blazer and opened his door. He reached under the driver seat and pulled out a gun. Courtney's eyes got wide at the sight of the gun.

"What, dad gave it to me."

They went up to the door and Duncan kicked it in. Everyone that had been part of TDI jumped out yelling surprise and withdrew at the sight of the gun.

"What the hell is everyone doing here?" Duncan yelled.

"throwing you guys a party" Noah said.

"The party is for not only your engagement, but it's also for your kid." DJ said.

"Let me get this straight. You guys broke into my home, which is against the law, I might add, just to throw us a party?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty much dudette." Geoff said.

"Then lets PARTY!" Courtney yelled.

Everyone cheered and started dancing tight there in the living room. While they were gone everyone moved the furniture to the other rooms, so there would be enough room for danicing.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

The party was ended after the police were called because of all the noise. Owen had eaten all the food and got yelled at by Sadie, for cheating on his diet.

"How are you going to stay in shape if you eat that much?"

"Dude, dudette, chill this is a party."

"Geoff, stay out of it. Come on, let's go home." Said Bridgette.

"Dude you're whipped." Duncan said while laughing.

"What does that mean eh? Does that mean she hits him with a whip or something?" asked Ezekiel.

"Home school, you still have a lot to learn." Replied Duncan as Bridgette dragged Geoff from the house.

Courtney had gone to their room earlier to talk to the girls in privacy while the guys partied it up. Towards the end Duncan pulled Trent away from the party to ask him if he'll be the best man. Trent happily accepted the position. The girls came out the room after the police showed up. They rounded up their men slowly. Some staying to talk to Duncan and Courtney. Just about everything was set up for the wedding. All they needed to do was go pick out rings and get a dress and tuxedo for them. Before all the guys left, Duncan had them help move all the furniture back where it belonged. After the final guest left, Courtney went to bed, while Duncan went to take a shower. He was almost finished when Courtney ran in and threw up in the toilet.

"Hey Princess, don't you think you could have waited a bit longer?"

As Courtney left the bathroom she flushed the toilet, satisfied when she heard Duncan yelling in pain. He came into their room a minute later. He had an angry scowl on his face.

"Was that necessary?" he asked as he crawled into their bed.

"Actually, it was. Don't make fun of me." She replied.

With that they fell asleep. But Duncan was woken up 2 hours later by Courtney. She was shaking him.

"What do you want Court?"

"go to Chef's house and see if he'll make me some of that slop he makes." She said.

"Courtney, it's one in the morning, I have to work tomorrow, I don't feel like going to psycho's house."

"Duncan, all I ask for is a little help. Just do this one thing for me!"

He sighed and got out of bed, looking for a pair of pants. After he found them, he went over to Chef's house, and knocked on his door. Chef opened the door, and yelled.

"What do you want boy? Do you know what time it is?

"Chill out psycho. I need some of that crap that you make.

"Why should I give you anything boy?!" Chef yelled.

"Cause my pregnant fiancée wants some!" Duncan yelled right back.

"Come in then" Chef said.

It took him nearly 30 minutes before the crap was ready. Duncan had fallen asleep, only to have Chef throw him off the couch.

"here, take this too. It's the recipe. Good luck with the kid and that woman. You'll need it."

"thanks man. See you around."

When Duncan got home, he gave Courtney the crap.

"Duncan, get that shit out of here. Why are you trying to give this to me?"

"Are you shitting me!? I just spent half an hour at Chef's and now you don't even want it?!"

"If you're going to yell, then you can sleep on the couch."

So now Duncan is in the dog house. To my fans, I want to apologize for the long absence. Forgive me.


	10. Chapter 12

ha ha guess who's back and better than ever The Ram is here to stay

THE ULTRASOUND

As Duncan and Courtney drove to the specialist, Courtney was worrying about if there was something wrong with the baby. Duncan kept trying to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Courtney, I assure you, everything is going to be fine. You just better hope it's not twins."

"Duncan shut the hell up with that twins shit. I don't want to hear that."

"All right Princess." he said. "Twins" he muttered under his breath.

Courtney hit him square in his crotch. He nearly crashed the blazer, but quickly regained control. He was driving with one hand and holding his crotch with the other.

"Was that really needed?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

When they arrived at the specialist's office 5 minutes later, Duncan was still holding his crotch. The receptionist pointed them to a room and told them to a room.

"Duncan, quit holding yourself."

"Well sorry ms. I have no penis. This crap hurts."

Just then the specialist walked in and who it was shocked both of them. It was Noah.

"Noah, you're the specialist?" Courtney said

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a doctor. Didn't it seem obvious back on the island? Look, let's catch up later. Now Courtney lift up that shirt."

Courtney did as she was told and Noah put the gel on her stomach. Courtney shivered as the gel was cold. Courtney reached out to grab Ducnan's hand and accidently grabbed his crothch.

"Now Princess, this isn't the time or place. Maybe we can do that in the blazer."

Courtney squeezed, which caused Duncan to squeal. Noah called to the nurse to get some ice. Duncan happily accepted the ice pack.

"all right, and there is your baby."  
Courtney and Duncan gazed at the picture, both had tears in their eyes. Duncan's could have been from the pain, who knows.

"Now do you two want to know the gender?" Noah asked.

"Duncan, do you?" Courtney asked him.

"whatever you want, just don't hit me again." He said.

Courtney nodded to Noah

"Then congratualtions on your son."

Noah finally let her get the gel off her stomach.

"Listen you two, do you want to come over for a cook out this Saturday? You can invite everyone else if you want."

"Dude, that would be nice." Duncan said as he and Courtney left the building. 


	11. dress paint tux

Satuday February 15 noon 2 months before wedding 4 months before birth.

Courtney called Gwen and Katie to see if they wanted to help her go find a dress. They said they would love to help Courtney look for a dress. They met at Gwen's and took Trent and Gwen's 65 camaro. On the outside, it looked like Trent's but on the inside it looked like Gwen's. The girls drove down to the heart of Toronto, and went to the mall. They walked to the dress shop and stared at the beauty. They saw many dresses that would look good on Courtney. They saw a spagethi strap, a strapless, and a regular. Courtney tried all of them on and they all agreed the strapless was the best for her. She chose the color. A deep deep purple. They all just hoped that Duncan would like it.

Same day 12:30

Duncan called Geoff and DJ over to help him paint the baby's room. He had 3 colours set out for the room. The colors were Black, Green, and blue. They decided a blue and black combo would be better. As they painted, they chatted about what they wanted to do with their own weddings. Geoff had a honeymoon in Hawiaii planned and DJ wanted a honeymoon in vegas. As they were finishing, Duncan filled in a blank area with a name. Ryan Pitt Donut. After they cleaned up, They went to watch The Denver Nuggets vs The LA Lakers. It was the last 10 seconds. Lakers up by 15 and everyone already knew who would win. As the buzzer rang, Geoff pulled out his wallet and handed DJ and Duncan $10 each.

"Geoff let this be a lesson. Never bet on the Nuggets." Said DJ

10 minutes later Courtney walked in and looked at them. Duncan got up and led her to the room. She stared at what they had done. She liked what they had done. It was then Duncan revealed he had been good at painting as a kid.

"While you guys admire your work, I'm gonna get some pickles."

"She addicted to pickles or someting?" DJ asked

"Yeah, you wouldn't beleive how many pickles we go through every week. Lets go finish our beers."

Sunday February 16 11 am

Duncan drove the blazer containing him, Trent, and Zeke. They were supposed go and get a tux for Duncan today. Zeke offered to pay for his tux and Courtney's dress. When confronted about why he was doing this, he said it was an apology for the island. As they drove to the same mall as Courtney had, they chatted about what colours their girls wanted. Courtney wanted Deep purple, bridgette wanted light blue, and Izzy wanted green. They reached the tux shop. they went in and Duncan told them that he needed the tux that was registered to Ezekiel Duke. The guy went to the back and came out with a deep purple tux for him.

"Great, I'm gonna look like Libirachi in this thing" he said as they left the shop.

"Don't worry man, what I got planned for your wedding will rock like crazy. HE is coming."

"I don't know who that is, but your little surprise better not ruin my wedding, or you'll need some new teeth."

CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS THE ANSWER IS THE CODE

344545887S50544HDFDK4 4994548-2492IRKJFGFKID GURTNDOGRLH245IT94M 4C66Y746R8343U93732S

FIGURE IT OUT IF YOU CAN 


	12. Chapter 13

29121223 941512 451208 3818919 FEWHRS 4555 1191919 FIGURE IT OUT DECIPHER THE DAMN CODE THINK ROCK THE NUMBERS ARE LETTERS ALSO HINT OF ANOTHER STORY 2ND MENTION TRY TO FIND AS WELL YOU CAN DO FIGURE OUT THE CODE AND CUT HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF

As the guys waved goodbye the girls watched them depart to their plane. The guys were leaving for Tampa Flordia, so Duncan could enjoy his last week of freedom. Everyone kept reminding him once the next Moday rolled around it was game over for him. So the rest of the male TDI alumni decided to make it the best week he ever had. They were gonna party like crazy. As they took off, Duncan just sat back in his seat and imagined not about his week long bachelor party, but about the upcoming Monday. He was nervous, but at the same time, couldn't wait for his time to be a husband. Then in just 2 short months, he would be a father. He couldn't wait to hold Ryan Pitt Donut (Yes funny Duncan Donut). As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled, thinking about the future. It felt like he had just gotten to sleep, when he was shaken awake by someone. He looked over and saw that Justin was shaking him.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, the plane landed and its time to get off."

As Duncan got up he looked out his window and saw Tampa. God it was gorgeous. The first thing they did was check into a hotel. Then they all went to the beach for some fun in the sun. Most of the guys swam, while the rest played volleyball. Only Justin decided to work on a tan. After a couple of hours, in which they all had sunburns, Justin's being the worst, they went to a bar and got a drink. And during this, Geoff stood up to propose a toast.

"Duncan, this is your last week of freedom, so you better enjoy it. To Duncan and Courtney"

"To Duncan and Courtney" Everyone in the bar repeated, as they drained their glasses. That night the guys got hammered. Everyone except Zeke, who only drank during the toast, to be polite. He lived the straight edge life. He didn't drink, smoke, or have sex(Until Marriage (MESSAGE 2 EVERYONE)). As they drove back to the hotel, half the guys threw up in the rental van and the rest of them threw up on their way to their hotel rooms. The next day, they went to see some rock band called Fozzy. What surprised them was the lead singer was Chris Jericho. And what really surprised them was the band was good. For the next few days it was either bands, strip clubs, poker games, or just hanging out on the beach. But as soon as they got there is as soon as they left. Cause it was time for them to head back to Toronto.

COURTNEY'S WEEK

The girls decided that if Duncan got a great week, then so should Courtney. So the first night as the boys left, the girls immediately went to a bar. And this time the only people who didn't get drunk were Lindsay, her new girlfriend Beth ( They both came out the closet and their boyfriends still remained with them), and Courtney. So they all had to deal with everyones' drunk asses, but it was still fun, till Sadie puked on Courtney. Which sucked for her, since she was wearing a new pair of sweats and one of Duncan's favorite tee shirts. So she stopped the car, puked, then pulled the shirt off. So once everyone was passed out on either her couch or floor, she took a shower and went to sleep herself. Then for the next couple days, they did what girls did at bachelorette parties and baby showers. Then it was time for their men to come home. All the girls greeted their man with hugs and kisses. They all went home and waited for tommorow

TO EVERYONE SORRY FOR NO UPDATES LATELY HAVE HAD BOUT OF DEPRESSION AND BY NEXT WEEK WILL HAVE FINAL CHAP UP HOPEFULLY AND SORRY 4 SHORT CHAP 


	13. Chapter 14

It was finally here. The day we have been waiting for for months. It was Monday, the unholy union of Duncan and Courtney. Duncan sat in his dressing room, nervously fidgeting with his tie. Geoff and DJ were behind him trying to calm him down. Several times he thought of running, but knew he could never do it, since Courtney was also carrying his child. Soon he was told to come out, but he said Courtney should go first. We turn to Courtney walking up the aisle, then turning and waiting for her husband. After a minute he didn't come out, so DJ and Geoff went looking for him. They couldn't find him in the dressing room, so they checked the bathroom, and still found nothing. As the search party widened and spread out onto the church lawn, they found Duncan. He was on top of the roof. He was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Duncan, get off the roof!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, I'm up here because of you. I can't do this. You and the baby would be better off without me. At least then, your parents will accept you. Remember, I love you." He said as he jumped. No one was able to catch him, and he went right onto the pavement. People started screaming and Noah called the hospital. An ambulance arrived and took Duncan to the hospital. It didn't mean shit. Duncan was pronounced dead on arrival (Hell Yeah DOA Bitches.) Courtney got upset, but went home that night. The next morning, she didn't answer the door, and when they got in, they found Courtney hanging in the center of the living room.

SO NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK I LOVE THE ENDING

OH BY THE WAY DID YOU FIGURE OUT THE CODE 451208 4=D 5=E 1=A 20=T 8=H 


	14. sorry

29121223 941512 3818919 FEWHRS 4555 1191919 Final Chance Remeber The #'s Are Letters Next week the wedding And sorry to my fans, I didn't write the last chapter. My friend SUICIDE IS ALIVE wrote it and i published it as a big favor to him and to everyone just please chill it was a joke

Then Courtney woke up, crying. Duncan bolted up right beside her.

"Courtney whats wrong?" He asked, as she sobbed into his bare chest.

"I had a dream that you jumped off the church, then the next morning, I was found hanging in the living room. God Duncan, it was horrible. This is the first time in years that a dream made me cry."

"Look at me babe, am I dead? Are you and Ryan dead? No, we're all here, and we're all alive. Plus why would I commit suicide? I have you and my son to worry about."

"In the dream, you said it was so my parents would accept me."

"Babe, you should know me by now. I will never do something that would hurt you, just to make your parents happy. Scratch that, I would never hurt you. You're my world, my love, my dove. Why would I kill myself, when I've got you in this world. In fact, you're all I got in this world. If I had to lose everything I have in this world, just to keep you, I would. I love you and my son more than anything I've ever loved."

Courtney sniffled then smiled. They laid back down and went to sleep. Then Courtney was at the wedding, and once again, they couldn't find Duncan. This time Courtney went right outside to try and find him, but still he was nowhere. But when they looked in his dressing room, but all they found was a note. It read,

"Courtney, I can't do it. I can't keep lying to you. I have been having an affair with Heather for the past year. You and the kid can go on with your lives, but it turns out Heather is pregnant with my child as well. Go on and love someone else. Sincerely, Duncan. And PS Burn in hell you stuck up bitch"

Courtney broke down and cried. Her parents accepted her back after she got an abortion. Now she lives happily with her parents, and dates a little stick in the mud douche bag lawyer.

Courtney woke up again and Duncan got up again.

"Nother mare babe?"

"This time, you had an affair with Heather, then you told me to burn in hell, then I got an abortion, and started dating a douche bag lawyer."

"Babe, why would I have an affair with Heather? Wait, why would I have an affair with anyone? You complete me. I love you and I would never leave you. Now if you have one more nightmare, I'm gonna push you off the bed, then you can sleep on the floor."

"Oh I would like to see you try."

"Fine, if you have one more dream, then I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"Fine"

"Good now go to sleep, we got a big day ahead of us tommorrow."

"Night Dunky."

This time when she fell asleep, she stayed asleep. 


	15. the white wedding

No one figured out the code. It was simple.

It was finally Monday, the unholy union of Duncan and Courtney. But this time, Duncan went to the alter first. He stood at the alter nervously. He looked into the crowd and saw somthing he didn't expect to see. Courtney's mom and dad. They smiled and waved at Duncan. He gave them a nod then he saw someone else. Chris Mcclain. Duncan glared at him and Chris just flashed him one of his famous smiles. Courtney came out to that here comes the bride song. Everyone stood then as she got to the alter, everyone sat down. The preacher read a love poem, then told everyone that the bride and groom had written their own vows.

"Courtney, when I first met you, you were nothing more than a hot uptight chick with a pole up her ass. But you grew on me and I loved you. We've went through a lot of shit over the years. At first your parents didn't approve, but I think that they've came around. So this is were we are now. You preggers, me a father, us married, so thats about all I got."

A few people chuckled, then Courtney went.

"Duncan when we first met, I thought you were nothing more than a rule breaking, asshole of a pig. You showed some compassion, but other times I didn't think it would work out between us. But here we are. We're getting married and I'm pregnant. We loved and we fought, and we nearly lost each other a couple of times. But here we are."

The preist then had them exchange rings and pronounced them man and wife. Duncan dipped Courtney down and gave her a deep kiss. All Duncan's friends hooted and hollered, and everyone else just sat there. They went to the reception area, but couldn't go in, since it was blocked by Zeke.

"I told you all that I had a surprise for this wedding. Chris over there wasn't the surprise, I don't know what the hell he's doing here, but my surprise is bigger. I was able to get on of the greatest rockstars ever to come play at this wedding. Please put your hands together for Billy Idol.

He opened the doors, and standing on a stage, was in fact Billy Idol.

"All right, this is one of my best and it's to the bride and groom. So join your dance partners in the center of the room and get ready for the White Wedding.

Hey little sister what have you done? Hey little sister who's the only one? Hey little sister who's your superman? Hey little sister who's the one you want? Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again It's a nice day for a white wedding It's a nice day to start again.

Take me back home

Hey little sister what have you done? Hey little sister who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long I've been away for so long I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding It's a nice day to start again.

There is nothin' fair in this world There is nothin' safe in this world And there's nothin' sure in this world And there's nothin' pure in this world Look for something left in this world Start again

Come on It's a nice day for a white wedding It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again."

Duncan and Courtney stopped dancing and applauded with everyone else. Then Billy preformed some of his others songs, and then Trent took the stage and started to sing. After his song, Billy retook the stage and pulled Trent off to the side. He whispered some freaky shit to him and Trent actually hugged him, then got back on the mic.

"Well good news everyone, I might have a record deal."

Everyone cheered then Courtney's dad took the stage.

"Courtney, at first I didn't approve of this marriage, but me and your mom have had time to think and we decided that, well since Duncan had enough balls to stand up to us like that, then we approve of him. Duncan, welcome to the family." A few people awwed and Courtney ran up and hugged her father. He hugged her back and then Duncan hugged the both of them. The people watching couldn't beleive what they were seeing. Duncan actually being accepted by Courtney's parents. Then soon the wedding drew to an end, and the good thing was Izzy had only broken 4 tables, before she was tranquilized, stunned, chloroforomed, bournd, and gagged by Zeke. And as Duncan and Courtney were leaving, Duncan heard someone calling his name. He turned around and there was Billy Idol.

"Duncan, I was a big fan of yours on Total Drama. I was pretty dissapointed when you didn't win and I was upset when you and Courtney nearly broke up. But you guys made it though and I wanted to give you guys something."

He held out a white Fender that he had signed for Duncan and Courtney. Duncan took it.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it. And you can call me Billy."

"Well thank you Billy."

"Like I said, don't mention it. Good luck with your wife and kid."

"Thank you."

"See you around kid." He said as he clapped Duncan on the back, waved to Courtney then left. Duncan ran over to Courtney and showed her the guitar. She liked it but really wanted to get home, cause Ryan was kicking her over and over. So Duncan drove them home, but halfway home, Courtney hunched over and grabbed her stomach.

"Courtney, you ok?"

"Yeah, Ryan just keeps kicking me. Hes gonna be a hellion just like you." Then it looked like she pissed herself. "Duncan, I think we need to get to the hospital, now!"

Duncan sped up as much as he could and within a couple of minutes, they were at the hospital.

"Someone help, my wife's having a baby." The doctors hurried Courtney to the delivery room and 20 minutes later, Courtney was screaming her head off, while Duncan squirmed in pain as Courtney tried to break his hand. The doctors were telling Courtney to take deep breaths and when she screamed as loudly as she could, Duncan felt something pop in his hand and his pain was intensified ten fold. They both felt like they were gonna pass out when they heard a crying. Their eyes shot open and they looked at their son. The doctors got all the stuff wiped off him, wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to Courtney. Courtney stared at him for a while, then handed him to Duncan. Ryan had a mix of their skin tones and brown hair with a hint of black in it. He was so small and fragile, Duncan was afraid he would break him with the slightest touch. He held him close to his chest and Ryan looked up at him with bright brown eyes. Duncan smiled and actually started to cry. The doctors took Ryan from him and took him to the nursery. Duncan went to see if there was anything that could be done about his hand. Courtney had popped 3 of his fingers out of place and had broken the other 2. The doctors got his hand wrapped up and sent him back to Courtney's room. He started calling everyone. When he got a hold of Zeke, Zeke offered to pay the hospital bill. Duncan said he would only allow Zeke to pay for his hand, but not for his son. After he called his and Courtney's parents, they said they would be right over. They got there in 10 minutes, and came to Courtney's room. Duncan showed them to the nursery and let them find Ryan. After they saw him, a doctor came up to them.

"Excuse me, you the father of new born?" He could tell he was a foreigner just learning english

"Yes sir."

"Well Mr. ... Donut, please to tell you that your son is healthy, weighs 8 1/8 lbs, 19 inches long. I have birth certificate right here. Name?"

"Ryan Pitt Donut." The Doctor made a note of this.

"And you and mother's name?"

"Duncan Antonio Donut and Courtney Ann Donut." The doctor couldn't help but snigger. "Ok here is certificate. Good day."

Duncan looked down at it and went back to Courtney's room with his family in tow. He opened the door and found Courtney asleep. He ushered his parents and his parent in laws out of the room and they went to the cafeteria. They all got coffee and at there talking about what they're gonna do. Duncan decided that once Ryan and Courtney were well enough to go home, they were gonna.

Time skip 3 days later

Duncan and Courtney walked out of the hospital, Courtney holding Ryan. They got to the car and Courtney put Ryan in his seat, and they drove home. All the Total Drama stars came out to greet them, and even Chris was there. He had an announcement.

"Now that one of you has finally had a kid, it's time for me to present you with the good news. When your children turn 16, they are gonna go to the island, and go through the same shit you all did. Which means that when Ryan there turns 16 all your kids will be on my show. Goodbye."

Duncan raced up and punched Chris right in the mouth.

"You son of a bitch. My son is not gonna be on your show. Besides who the hell do you think you are, speaking about my son. I should kill you."

"Would of helped if you had read your contract." He pulls out a contract copy. "See it says here "Your children are obliged to be on the show." So tough shit you son of a bitch." He said as he left. Duncan sat on the couch and shook his head in disbeleif. Courtney clutched Ryan and the rest of the girls looked at their stomaches. All the girls were pregnant, so there would be no getting around Chris's sick games. Everyone was pissed at Chris, but there was nothing they could do. They did sign the contracts, so they couldn't say anything. It was their fault for not reading the contracts. So all they could do was drown in there own self pity. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was a day after Chris's little surprise on everyone. Duncan was working on his blazer when his cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket but as he was answering it, he accidentally dropped the hood of the blazer on his broken hand.

"Ahh! Toothless son of a whore." He yelled as he grasped his hand in pain.

"Hey, I got teeth, and for the last time, mama was a dancer."

"What the hell do you want cuz?"

"Dude can I borrow some money?"

"What do I tell you every week? I tell you no. Now quit calling me." Duncan said as he slammed his phone shut. He was already pissed off because of Chris, and he didn't need his cousin hounding him for money again. He wrapped his hand up in a bandanna then went into the house. As he walked to the bathroom, he saw Courtney sitting on the couch breast feeding Ryan. He went into the bathroom and poured some rubbing alcohol on his hand. It burned like hell, but damn it felt good. He wrapped the bandanna around his hand again then went to the living room. Courtney was still feeding Ryan.

"Duncan, what happened to your hand?"

"Cousin was calling to ask for money and I accidentally closed the hood on my hand. It ain't as bad as it looks however. When you get done feeding him, can I hold him."

"No Duncan, I'm not gonna let you hold your son. Of course you can." She said. Soon Ryan was done feeding and Courtney handed him over to Duncan. Duncan looked down at his son and Ryan looked at him with eyes that were full of innocence.

"Court, did you ever think we could make such a good looking kid?"

"Well not with your looks, but I guess my good looks nullify your bad looks."

"Hey you must like my ugly looks, you married me after all."

"No Duncan, I married you for your big one."

"Whoa babe, lets not talk about that right now. But did you ever think that we would have kids?"

"I knew someday we would, but I didn't think it would be til later in life. I mean me and you still have party in us. I thought that by the time we had kids, we would have lost most of our party."

"True but you gotta think that after everything we went through on the island, we wouldn't want to have anymore party in our life. I mean after nearly getting blown up, eaten by sharks, and having to put up with that asshole Chris, we would just want a simple life. But because of Chris, Ryan and everyone else's kids have to be on the show." Duncan said as he stood up to take Ryan to his crib.

"Yeah, but if he gets hurt, I'm gonna sue the pants off of Chris."

"Thats my girl," Duncan said as he walked out of the room, and down the hall to Ryan's room. He laid Ryan in his crib, put a blanket over him, then placed a stuffed ram in his hands, which Ryan subconsciously hugged to his chest, then started snoring. Duncan quietly backed out of the room, and closed the door and went back into the living room with Courtney. She was working on some case files, trying to find a loop hole in their contracts. Duncan went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers and walked back into the living room and handed Courtney hers. They watched the news when they got some uninteresting news. Justin Noles had been in a car crash and was pronounced DOA. No one really cared. Duncan put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest and they just sat there watching the news, when they saw something that made Duncan spit his beer across the room.

"And we have word that 4 days ago, a couple from a popular show that aired nearly 6 years ago, recently had a child. Duncan and Courtney Donut, both who gained notoriety on the shows Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, were married 4 days ago and that same night, Courtney gave birth to a little boy. Ryan Pitt Donut, was born around 8:30 that night. And now we go live with one of their friends from the show." The camera showed Chris sitting across from the reporter. "So what can you tell us about the 2?"

"Well when they first came on the show, Duncan was a rule breaking juvenile, and Courtney was a rule following CIT. But even thought they were as different as day and night, we always knew that they would wind up with each other. But about their son, I have news. He and the children of every star that was on my show plus 9 new kids will be on my new show that debuts in about 16 years, Total Drama Wrestler, in which they will compete for half a million dollars."

"That was Chris McClain, former host of the Total Drama series." At this point the TV was turned off.

"What the hell does Chris think hes doing?" Duncan said.

"Duncan calm down. This is probably what Chris wanted to do. Piss off every last one of us. He knows that the last thing any of us wants is having to deal with paparazzi bugging us when ever we walk the streets."

"Oh I'm not mad that people know we have a son, I'm more pissed over the fact that now when we go out, fucking cameras are gonna be going off, trying to get a good picture of my son. Thats what pisses me off more than anything. You think I want people always trying to capture my son on camera? Hell no. Saying I want cameras going off all the time is like saying Billy Ray has a mullet, complete bullshit."

"Duncan I know this pisses you off, you think it doesn't me? I don't want my son having to grow up with cameras going off everywhere. But we learned to deal with it back then, we can definitely learn to deal with it now." At this point Ryan started to cry, so Duncan went into his room and picked him up and sat in the rocking chair that was in the room.

"Ryan, I'm gonna tell you a story. You probably won't remember this, and you'll probably fall asleep before I can finish, but this the story of Mommy and Daddy. When we were 16 we went on a show to get money. When we met, we didn't like each other because we were to different. But after a while we started dating, and after a couple of years, things started to get serious, so I asked Mommy to marry me. She said yes then told she was pregnant with you and it was then that I knew I had done something with my life. We got married then you came along, and now here we are." He heard a noise and when he looked over he saw Courtney standing in the doorway.

"How long you been standing there?"

"Since you were talking about us dating. Put him in his crib, we need to talk." Duncan did as he was told and when he went into the living room and was tackled by a shirtless Courtney

DELETED SCENE

Duncan and Courtney were laying on the couch butt naked, holding each other.

"God Duncan, it's been so long, I forgot how good you were."

"Same here Princess. When did you get that DC tattoo?"

"When you were in Florida. I was gonna show it to you on our honeymoon, but shit happens. Did you ever think about getting a tattoo?

"Yeah, I just didn't think that you would approve of them. I was gonna get a tattoo that has all of our names on it."

"That would be nice."

"I have to say you don't seem like one that would get a tattoo."

"Well you learn something new everyeday. Come on lets get Ryan up so we can feed him then we can go to bed."

TIME SKIP 1.5 MONTHS

Courtney = Pregnant again 


	17. Chapter 17

I have a bit of a mental block so I'm going to skip forward a bit to Duncan and Courtney having their second kid which is a girl. But first everyone else's kids.

Eva and Noah= Jose Eduardo Torres Nickname JET beth and Cody= teddy Ethan Coles NICKNAME TEC Lindsay and Tyler= Megan Elizabeth balboa Gwen and Trent= Samantha Andromeda Manson NICKNAME SAM Courtney and Duncan= Ryan Pitt and destiny hope donut leshawna and Harold=Randi Ann Phillips NICKNAME RAP Izzy and Zeke=William Martin Duke NICKNAME WMD Katie and DJ=Jefferson Roku Kingston Sadie Owen=Hannah Ann Morris NICKNAME HAM bridge and Geoff=Angel Sapphire Sanders heather and RIP=Zachary Allen Porter NICKNAME ZAP

It was 3 weeks after Courtney had Destiny and neither her nor Duncan had gotten much sleep. If it wasn't Ryan crying, it was Destiny. All the formula, the diapers, the crying, and never having any time to theirselves. Duncan and Courtney loved each other and their children, but since they didn't have any "them" time, they were both irritable with each other. They had had yelling matches that woke the kids who needed their attention. Many time did Duncan have to sleep on the couch after several of their fights. The two of them knew they needed some to themselves, but they didn't want to leave their children. The only time they had time to theirselves was when the kids were asleep. Duncan looked forward to work more than coming home and half the time he went to the bar. He started drinking heavily, and when he came home, he just passed out on the couch. Courtney didn't approve of it, but she put up with it for the sake of her kids. But one day during a fight she kept yelling at him and he hit her. After she got herself together, she gathered up her and the kids stuff and left , taking Destiny and Ryan with her. She went and stayed at her parents. Eric, her father, didn't approve of the fact that the two of them were technically seperated and went over to their house. He pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and Duncan opened the door. His breath and clothes stunk of beer and cigarettes. His eyes were red and bloodshot and it was obvious he had been crying. He attempted to close the door, but Eric pushed it open.

"Hey, hey thats uhh... illegal."

"Sit down and shut up Duncan." Duncan did as Eric told him. "You need to get your shit together!"

"But I need-"

"Will you listen to yourself? You keep whining like a little bitch! Look I know when we first met, I didn't like you and you didn't like me. But when you stood up to me and my wife for Courtney, it showed how much you loved her. But right now what you're doing isn't showing you love her. You have to think, you have a wife and 2 beautiful kids that need their dad. If you keep this up Courtney isn't going to stay. She had even said so and that's why I came over here. Now don't get me wrong, it's ok to drink, but what you are doing is unhealthy for you and your family. I'm going to be straight with you. Courtney is considering divorce." At the d word, Duncan's head snapped up.

"No, no that can't happen. I can't go through life without thoes three. Your daughter was the only thing that kept me out of trouble. My kids aren't even a year old. I can't lose any of them. What do I have to do? I'll do anything."

"The only thing I can think for you to do is go to rehab."

"I'll do it. Get me in there ASAP."

33 days later

Duncan walked out the of the Bellwood Health Services Rehabilitation center feeling completely refreshed. He looked around the parking lot and spotted his blazer. He walked over to it and in the driver's seat was his Princess, Courtney. He got in the passenger seat and gave Courtney a kiss that had more passion then the one he gave her at their wedding. Courtney let him kiss her, and Duncan pulled away with a look on his face.

"Whats wrong Courtney?"

"I haven't completely forgiven you Duncan. When you hit me, you didn't just phisically hurt me, but you hurt me emotionally. I felt that you didn't love me and I left because I thought you might hit Destiny or Ryan next."

"Courtney you should know I would never hit our kids. When I hit you, my emotions were high and I was drunk. If I had been sober, I would have never hit you. While I was in there, I realized that I needed you and our kids more than alchol and cigarettes. All that stuff did was make me even stupider and shortened my time with you guys. Even now, I would understand if you decided to still go through with the divorce. Whay I did to you was wrong and if you come back, I'll never touch any alchol again or even think of striking you again. Please Courtney. If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do. I have to have you guys. Please forgive me." Duncan broke down sobbing. Courtney had tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Duncan as the two of them cried. After 10 minutes they looked into each others' eyes. They kissed each other and didn't stop til they had to catch their breath.

"I forgive you Duncan. But if you ever hit me again or hit the kids, we will be done. Do you understand me?" Duncan nodded and smiled as Courtney started the blazer so they could go pick up their kids and go to their home.

6 months later

Duncan sat in his patrol car and thought about what he was going to do after work. A call came through on his radio about a 20001. It wasn't to far away from where Duncan was and he radioed in that he would check it out. He drove the 7 blocks over and he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. His wife sprawled out in the middle of the road. He radioed in a 11-41 and got out of his car. He ran to his wife and held her to his chest.

"Courtney, Courtney speak to me."

"Duncan it hurts."

"I know it does. Just relax, I called for an ambulance."

"Duncan, if I don't make it, let Destiny and Ryan-"

"Don't say that. You're going to be OK."

"Listen to me. If I don't make it, make sure Destiny and Ryan know what happened and who I was. And once you're ready re marry." The ambulance pulled up and Courtney was loaded up. Duncan followed them to the hospital. Duncan paced around in the waiting room until a doctor came out.

"Mr. Donut, I'm gonna cut straight to the point. Your wife has passed away. She had internal injuries, and 4 of her ribs were broken and one of them punctured her lung. There was nothing we could do for her. Please accept my dearest apologies." Duncan fell into his seat and sobbed into his hands. 


	18. chapter 18

It was 4 days later and Duncan sat on a pew, looking at his wife's casket. Ryan and Destiny were with a babysitter. He never thought he would be here, and it broke him mentally to be there. He walked up to the podium and looked at everyone there.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming out. Courtney would have be appreciative that all of you came here, even you Gwen. I know you and Courtney had your problems, but she would still be glad you showed up. As you all know, Courtney was a loving mother, wife, and dear friend. She was born October 7 in the year 1986. It was just a little over a year and a half ago me and her got married. Then later that night she gave birth to our son, Ryan. Then because we couldn't help ourselves, Courtney became pregnant again and this time she gave birth to our daughter, Destiny. It was around that time I started drinking heavily. Me and Courtney wer fighting almost every day and one day I hit her.

She left me and took the kids. I kept drinking, hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't. Her dad came over and he convinced me to go to rehab. I came out 30 days later and I begged Courtney for her forgivness. I was forgiven and we lived in peace until a few days ago. Courtney was the victim of a fatal hit and run. I was unfortunately the officer that responded to it. Her last words were for me not to let our kids forget who she was. Now I want all of us to take one last look at her, before she is commited to the ground." He stepped down from the podium and walked over to his wife's casket. He grabbed the lid and opened it. What he saw wasn't good. Courtney had blood on her mouth and bruises all over her face. He started to scream and he sat up in bed, sweat running down his his body and breathing heavily. Courtney sat up beside him.

"Did you have another one of your dreams?"

"Yeah, it was the same thing as before." He replied.

"Duncan I know you're concerned, but the hit and run was months ago. I'm fine, I know it was scary."

"I know. Do you know how scary it was to have to pull up to see your wife in the middle of the street?"

"No because I don't have a wife, I have a loving husband and two kids. Now, go back to sleep and tommorrow I'll make you realize that I'll never leave you." Duncan laid back on his pillows then laid on his side and hugged Courtney to him.

The next day Duncan woke up to Destiny crying and hopped out of bed. He went down the hall to their room and picked his daughter up out of her crib. He looked at her and smiled. She had light tan skin and black hair. Duncan held her to his chest and rocked her back and forth while he remembered the day she was born.

FLASHBACK

Duncan was sitting in his office at the station, looking through some of his old files when his phone went off.

"Duncan its your mother in law on line 2."

Duncan picked up the phone. "Wassup." He said enthusiastically.

"Duncan this isn't the time. Courtney is going into labor. We're at the hospital now. Get your ass down here." Duncan hung up the phone and ran out the door. He got in his blazer and was at the hospital in under 5. He went to the front desk and they directed him to the delivery room where Courtney lay, her face in pure pain. Duncan ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here Court, just relax."

Courtney looked over at Duncan. "After this, if I get pregnant one more time, I'm ripping your ahhhhhh dick off." Courtney said through the pain. It didn't take long til their daughter was born into the world. Destiny Hope Donut. Courtney held her close and Duncan sat beside her, holding her hand and smiling down at his daughter.

FLASH FORWARD

Dunncan walked into the kitchen with destiny and started to make her a bottle when Ryan started to cry. He ran back to the room and put Destiny in her crib then picked Ryan up. Destiny started to cry and he had to pick her up too. He went into his bedroom and used his foot to wake Courtney. She opened her eyes and she saw a sight that made her smile. She got out of bed and took Ryan from Duncan. Duncan took Destiny to the kitchen and went back to making her bottle. Courtney took Ryan to the living room and started to feed him. Duncan came into the living room with Destiny and her bottle and sat beside her.

"Duncan, your dreams are getting worse. We need to get you to a therapist or something. I can't stand you having all these dreams. You are constantly waking up in sweat from these dreams."

"I know, I know. It's bad, but how could I not be worried. You nearly died that day. I had to sit in the waiting room, not because you were having a baby, but because they were having to do surgery on you. I was sitting in the waiting room for 4 hours, waiting to see if you were going to live or die. I couldn't believe that this was happening to us. Do you know how much I cried while waiting for the doctors to come out and say wether you were dead or alive?"

"I know Duncan, but the past is the past, we have to worry about the now so we can effect the future. Remember the day Ryan turns 16, him and the rest of the kids are going to have to deal with Chris and all of his shit."

"Don't remind me of it. I hated everything about that show. The only good things that came out of it were, meeting then marrying you, the money, and of course, Destiny and Ryan. If it hadn't been for you, I would probably be in prison. But what are we going to do once Chris has control of our kids?"

"I don't know Duncan. All I know is hopefully they'll watch out for each other.

9 Months later.

Courtney had been having memory loss, impaired sencse of smell and slight paralysis for about a week. Duncan had convinced her to go to the doctors and after 2 MRIs the doctor gave her a prognosis that wasn't good. She went home and just sat on the couch staring into space. Duncan came in and saw her sitting there.

"Courtney, whats wrong?"

"Duncan, I have brain cancer. I talked to the doctor and if I have surgeries and chemo I can live for at the most 8 years with this."

"If you only have 8 years, then I swear to everything holy, I will make sure that its the best 8 years of your life.


	19. chapter 19

6 years later It was 6 years after Courtney had gotten her test results. The family and she had traveled all over the world. Duncan had kept his promise and did everything he could to make the few years he had with Courtney be the best she had ever had. They decided that even though the kids were only 7 and 8 that it was time to tell them about their future and their mom. They sat the kids down on the couch then they both took a seat across from the kids.

"Ryan, Destiny, what we are about to tell you is important. When Ryan turns 16, he and all the other kids, including you Dest, will have to leave for the summer. You guys are going to be on a show that was supposed to be called Total Drama Wrestler, but he thought it sounded lame so now he decided its going to be called Totally Awesome Kids. We have something to show you guys." Courtney said then got in the top drawer of their video cabinet and pulled out one of the dvds of Total Drama. She put it in and they watch the first episode.

"The host, Chris tricked us with contracts and we didn't know that you guys would have to endure the torture that he put us through. We decided you guys should know when you were young. We wanted you to know what you would have to deal with. Watch this, Mommy and I have to go talk." Duncan walked to the den and they sat down.

"Duncan, the doctor gave me another test. My cancer. Its gone!"

"What, but how?"

"Ever since I found out I had it I would pray every night for the Lord to help me survive this. I guess the good Lord heard me and now I'm cured." Duncan grabbed her and squeezed her in a bear hug. Courtney held onto him and they kissed each other. Duncan sat her down and Courtney looked in his eyes and they were brimming with tears. They laughed and Duncan grabbed her for another hug. Duncan loved that he was going to be able to live the rest of his life with his wife. They made sure they both had their eyes dried then went into the living room. The kids had their eyes glued to the TV, watching the Dodgebrawl episode. Duncan picked up the remote and hit the pause button. He and Courtney sat down in the chair across from the couch and looked at their kids.

"Guys, we have something to tell you. 6 years ago your mom went to the doctors. She was told she had cancer. Do either of you have any idea what that is?" Both of the kids shook their heads. "Its a disease that would have killed your mom. But by having some procedures done and by the power of the Lord, your mother was able to beat her cancer." The kids got excited looks on their faces and ran and hugged their mother and she hugged them back. Duncan didn't want to be left out of it and gave the 3 of them a big hug.

2 year skip.

The life of the Donut family was great. Ever since they found out that Courtney's cancer was gone, they went to church. It was around Christmas. Duncan and Courtney had something big planned for their kids this year. It was Christmas morning and Courtney woke the kids up and led them down the hall to the living room. They stepped in and were greeted by Duncan dressed as Santa. The family then all sat down and opened their presents. Courtney got Duncan the new stereo system he had been wanting and he got her some lingerie that she kept in the bag so the kids couldn't see. Ryan got the new game system he had wanted and Destiny got the new Miley Cyrus CD. They got their things put in their places then went over to Geoff and Bridgette's around noon for the annual Christmas party. Ryan was sitting in a chair thinking to himself when Samantha sat next to him.

"Hey Sam, did you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

"No, my parents couldn't get it."

"What did you want?" He asked.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you." Ryan found this a bit odd but did as she said. Sam leaned forward and gave him a kiss. His eyes shot open and his face got red.

"What I wanted for Christmas was for you to be my boyfriend. Will you help me get my Christmas gift." Ryan sat there with a blank look on his face. Sam sat there for a minute then kissed him again. She pulled back and Ryan seemed to be brought back to reality.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend." He said. They went in for another kiss and they heard an aww. They looked in front of them and everyone was watching them.

"Take a picture guys, it'll last longer." Sam said as she kissed Ryan again.

"That's my boy," Duncan said as he smiled. That night Duncan and Courtney had their parents come over and they had a small Christmas party. The parents were excited over the fact that Ryan had a girlfriend As the kids went to bed, Duncan followed his son to his room.

"So Ryan, how does it feel to have your first girlfriend?"

"It feels good dad. I always thought of Sam as a best friend, I never thought me and her would date. Its just great."

"Well good job bud." Duncan said as he kissed his son on the head then went back to the living room to have a drink with his wife, then went to their room to break in Courtney's new lingeire.

4 things to you readers.

1 If you don't like what I write then don't read it.

2 for all you haters go to youtube and look up the filth sheet episode 15, there is a video for you guys.

3 you wanna call the ram, a crazy crazy drunk criminal nutjob, a fucking jackass, a bastard, and a goth with no life. Then you tell him i hope you fall in a ditch and fuck a whore and find out that you they had AIDS and die within the next month, well the ram doesn't give a shit. He represents DILLIGAF and if you are retarded and don't know what it means then Google it.

4 Life is a dream on the way to death, Quoth The Ram Nevermore 


	20. Chapter 20

KatiexDJ-6'0, dark brown slightly past shoulder length hair, black eyes, dark olive toned skin.

GwenxTrent-chin length messy black hair, 6'1, forest green eyes, slightly pale.

OwenxSadie-5'9,messy dark blonde hair, black eyes, fat

IzzyxZeke-messy chin lenth dark red hair, 6'2, green eyes, slightly pale

HeatherxJustin-long raven black hair, 5'91/2, blue eyes, tanned

NoahxEva-6'4,buzz cut black hair,slightly tanned,gold eyes

LindsayxTyler-short dirty blond hair, 6'0, slightly tanned, brown eyes

GeoffxBridgette-long sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail, 6'0, electric blue eyes, slightly tanned

ryans stats shaggy black hair 6 3 onyx brown eyes tanned

BethxCody-5'7, short brown hair, blue eyes,very slightly tanned

HaroldxLeshawna-5'8, half African Amerasian half white, dark red hair, black eyes

Destiny- 5 6 black shoulder length hair light tan brown eyes

Ryan sat on his familys' swing, with Sam laying her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through through her hair and they idly chatted about random things. Unbeknown to them someone was spying on them. Destiny was up the tree not even 5 feet from them. Ryan heard a rustle in the tree followed by a small groan. He reached down for his can of soda then he threw it in the tree. A thud was heard and Destiny jumped out of the tree.

"What the fuck was that for?" She said.

"That was me teaching you not to spy on other's conversations. Now be like Michael Jackson and beat it."

"You're an ass, he just died a decade ago!" She yelled as she ran off to the house.

"Now where were we?" He asked Sam with a smile. They kissed each other and smiled. They had been dating for 6 months now

"Did your parents tell you about the future?"

"They told me last week, and I'm ready for it. They gave me a copy of the seasons and I've been watching them, trying to see what I might have to prepare for."

"Thats actually a good strategy. But do you think you could actually beat me?" He asked with a sly grin.

"I know I can beat you. Any kind of challenge you can think of, I'll beat you again, again and again until you collapse from exhaustion and humility."

"What the hell are you two talking about!" Duncan said as he came around the corner.

"Challenges. Sam said she could beat me at any kind of sport and you came around the corner." Ryan said.

"That had best be what you two are talking about." Duncan said, with a relieved sigh. "So if you two want a challenge, why not a push up contest? Whoever can do the most push ups in 2 minutes wins. Get in position. OK, ready set, push." The two kids started off quick. Duncan watched interested as to who would win. After 2 minutes he stopped the two of them.

"In all honesty I'm disappointed. Sam, you won. Ryan, what the hell bud? Did you have a moment of weakness and let her win?"

"I might have, I don't know." He responded.

"Well if you did then you did something good for your lady. You proved that even if you get humiliated, you're going to make her happy and I'm proud of you for that." Duncan said as he hugged his son. Sam's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Yeah mom."

"Sam I need you to come home. I need some help with some chores, then you can go back to Ryan's OK?."

"Be there in a minute. I gotta go. Bye Duncan, bye Ryan." She kissed Ryan on the cheek then ran off home.

"So Ryan in all honesty, did you throw the competition for her or not?"

"Yeah I did." Duncan laughed and hugged his son. The two of them walked into the house, with Ryan admitting he lost to his girlfriend. His mom and Destiny laughed at him for the rest of the night.

Ryan was laying in his bed that night, thinking about earlier when his phone vibrated. He opened it and there was a text from Sam.

S: Did u throw the challenge? Tell the truth.

R: No, u 1 on your own.

S: R u telling the truth?

R: Y would I lie?

S: U don't want me to get upset.

Ryan heard a knock on his window and Sam was standing there. He opened the window and she hopped in.

"Why did you have to use the window? You would have been let in through the door."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked as she kissed Ryan full on the mouth. He held her as they kissed. They broke apart and looked lovingly into each others' eyes.

"Do you have a map?" Ryan asked her.

"Lame. Come on babe, you can do better than that. I know you have good lines, but that was old when your parents were young."

"Oh, so my parents are old? What about your mom?"

"Woah, woah, woah, you do not want to start a fight that has to do with mamas." She said.

"Oh, and what if I do?" He asked.

"Then no kissing or holding for a couple of weeks and I smack you upside the head."

"Right, you're going to smack me upside the head." He said with a tone that suggested she was bluffing. She raised her hand and wapped him upside the head. He rubbed the side of his head and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Why would you hit me? I never did you wrong."

"You tried calling a bluff that wasn't there. Maybe from now on you'll learn to believe what I say."

"Yes mam," he said with a little boy voice. Sam laughed at her boyfriend then gave him another kiss before hopping back out the window and running off. Ryan fell back onto his bed, happy that he and Sam had finally had some private time.  



	21. Chapter 21

Destiny was walking through the park, talking with Sam about random things. Then a matter came up that kinda made Destiny disappointed. Boyfriends. Sam could see she was upset and wanted to help.

"Are you even interested in anyone?"

"Yeah, but its kind of embarrassing."

"If you can't tell me, how can you tell the boy?"

"It's Will." Destiny said with an embarrassed look.

"You've got a crush on the crazy? That's funny, but I'll help you. But first, lets try and get you looking a bit better."

Destiny looked herself over. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a sleeveless flannel shirt and flip flops.

"What's wrong with my look?" She asked.

"You look like that dumb bitch Miley Cyrus."

"I do not! I look like me."

"Fine, you look like you, but still I know Will. He likes the kind of girls who are outgoing and can be crazy."

"I am outgoing."

"You hardly go to parties. You stay at home, reading and you call yourself outgoing?"

"Fine, I'm not outgoing, but I do have a social life."

"You hang out with your brother or me, thats not much of a social life bud."

"Fine, but what can I do to get his attention?"

"Do something no one would expect you to," The minute that came from Sam's mouth, the cogs and gears in Destiny's head started grinding.

"I have an idea. I'm going to get my skateboard and a video camera."

"What do you have planned?" Sam asked with a slight worry.

"Something that will grab Will's attention and probably get me grounded for a couple of weeks. Now go get Will and meet me at my house." The girls ran back to the cul de sac and Sam ran across the way to Will's house. She knocked a couple of times and Izzy answered the door.

"Where's Will, Destiny wants him to see something."

"He's upstairs hold on." She walked up the steps and banged on a door. There was some muttering and Will came down the stairs wearing a black pair of shorts, dark green tank top and combat boots. He followed Sam across the way and to the back of Destiny's house. She was standing on the roof of the shed with her skateboard in hand.

"Will, this is for you." She hopped on the board and as it neared the edge she ollied the end and landed on the wheels but her board came out from under her. She smacked her head off the ground and her board rolled to Will's feet. He and Sam ran over to Destiny and helped her up. She leaned against Will and looked into his concerned eyes.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"No, my head is throbbing."

"Why would you do something that stupid?"

"I wanted to impress you so that maybe you would go out with me."

"You risked your health just to get a date with me? Well I can say this is weird and pretty innovative."

"So will you go out with me?"

"Sure, if you would do this to get a date with me then I will."

"Good, now let me go get some ibuprofen and some ice so I can get rid of this headache." She hugged Will then detached herself from the two of them and started to limp away from the two but barely got 2 steps away before her legs gave out.

"Yep that hurts like a mother fuck." She said. Sam and Will helped her up and to the house. Courtney was sitting on the couch and looked worried when she saw her daughter being supported by her friend and boyfriend.

"What happened?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"She was skate boarding and she hit her knee on the ground and wanged her head." Courtney helped Destiny to her room and laid her on her bed. She went and got some ibuprofen and a glass of water. She went to the bathroom and got a rag wet with cold water and rung it out. She took the items into Destiny's room and gave her the water and the pills then put the rag on her knee. (to make it clear, the house was a 3 bedroom. 1 is Duncan and Courtney's, 1 was the kids that was converted into Ryan's and 1 was at one time a room for their computer, but was given to Destiny once the kids got their own rooms.) Will and Sam came in as Courtney stepped out and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Destiny shot up in the bed and looked at Sam, glaring daggers at her.

"So I did that for nothing?" She said quietly, not wanting her mom to hear.

"Well that impressed me, but all you had to do was ask. I would have went out with you if you had come up to me and said, Will, will you go out with me? It would have been that simple. But at least you showed me you can be different and I like different." He leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she gave him a hug and then he and Sam left. She took her pills and drank her water then laid down and closed her eyes.

"God the things I do for love." she said.

"The things you do for what?" Destiny's eyes shot open and she looked at her doorway and there was her mom. "Is there something you haven't been telling me?" Courtney asked with a stern tone.

"I got on the roof of the garage with my skate board then rode down it and ollied the end to impress Will so that he would go out with me, and that's why I have a sore head and a hurt leg."

"What the hell were you thinking? You don't try and get a boyfriend by risking your damn life. Just wait till your father gets home, hes going to give you such a whipping!" Courtney yelled at her daughter. She walked over to Destiny's computer and took the tower then came back and took her stereo. Destiny collapsed back onto her bed and just laid there. She fell asleep for what seemed like a few minutes when she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and there was her dad.

"Wake up you have a lot of explaining to do. Now why the hell would you think its a good idea to pop an ollie off the roof of the shed?"

"I was trying to impress Will so he would agree to go out with me."

"Why couldn't you have just asked him? You decided to risk your health to try and get a boy to like you. Do you have any idea how stupid you are right now? Now me and your mom talked and we've decided on your punishment. She already took your stereo and computer, but we also decided that you are going to lose your cell phone. And we decided on one last thing." He stood up and took his belt off. "Stand up and lean against your bed." Destiny did as she was told. Duncan brought the belt back and then it smacked against Destiny's bottom. She let out a pained cry and tears started to form in her eyes. Duncan's belt smacked her bottom 9 more times before Duncan told her she could stand. Destiny sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Duncan placed her belt on then sat on the bed with his daughter.

"Do you know why I had to do that?" He asked her.

"Because I did something I shouldn't have."

"Have you learned not to do something that dumb?" Destiny nodded and Duncan gave his daughter a hug then kissed her on top of the head. He walked out of the room and into the living room with Courtney.

"I heard her cries out here. How hard did you hit her?" She asked.

"Only hard enough to leave her butt red for a couple of hours, but not enough to leave any marks. By the way, where's Ryan?"

"He's staying at Zach's." She said.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan came home and made an announcement.

"I don't ever want to stay there again."

"Why, was Heather mean to you?" Duncan asked his son.

"No, Zach is gay. And I don't mean that in a mean way, the guy is truly gay. He likes dudes." His parents laughed at his horror. "It's not funny, he tried to kiss me," and this made his parents laugh even harder. He got frustrated and went to his room.

Should we tell Heather? Duncan asked.

No, lets let Zach tell her when the time is right. However it would be 5 years before Zach would be able to work up the courage to tell his mom about his sexuality.

TATTOOED ATTITUDE

AND TO ALL HATERS, I HAVE 2 WORDS FOR YOU: SUCK IT 


	22. Chapter 22

To all: This story is growing stale for me.

I'm skipping 5 years, its going to be 1

week til they are to leave for Chris's

show.

IzzyxZeke-messy chin lenth dark

red hair, 6'2, green eyes, slightly pale

Ryan was in the gym bench pressing

while Destiny was on an excercise bike,

Sam was on a treadmill and Will was

spotting Ryan. The kids were workout

buddies and for the last 6 months they

had been working out every week day.

Since our last time Ryan had buffed up,

grown his hair out and put it in a

mohawk that was about 4 inches high..

Sam had shoulder length hair that she

had in a ponytail. Destiny looked like an

almost carbon copy of Courtney and

Will had become somewhat husky but

was still one of the best runners their

school had ever seen. The four of them

had grown up thick as theives. They left

the gym 10 minutes later and went to

what had been Courtney's house. They

went into the den that had been used as

a hang out for them. They all took their

seats and picked up their controllers.

They started a game, but after a while

Ryan put his controller down and got in

his pocket and pulled out a bag.

"Guys, want to try some pot?" Everyone

stopped what they were doing and

looked at him.

"Where the heck did you get weed?"

Sam asked him.

"Thats classified." He pulled out some

papers and rolled a joint. He pulled a

lighter out of his pants pocket and lit it

up. He took a drag out it then handed it

over to Will. Will hesitantly took a drag

off of it and held it in then exhaled.

"It actually ain't that bad." He handed it

Sam and she puffed it then handed it to

Destiny. She tried it and coughed, but

kept passing it. They passed it around till

it was gone. The four of them say there

stoned, laughing at random things they

said.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time

my dad got mom to go flying? They hit

some turbulance and it went into a

serious nose dive. Now most of the

passengers were putting on their oxygen

masks, but mom decided if she was

going to die, it was going to be fun.

According to what I heard her talking to

my Aunt Neena, she pulled her

underwear off then pulled out my dad's

dick and started fucking him. Now most

of the passsengers must have thought

that that was a good idea becuase they

all either start fucking or just beat off.

Then the plane stabilized, but no one

stopped til they were finished and

according to her it was like there was

snow all over the ground."

"Dudes, we, we, we need to try and get

our crap together before we leave. Get

some of the mouthwash out of the

bathroom, and the cologne. We'll be fine

in a couple of hours. We just got to wait

for the effects to wear off." Ryan tried

telling them, but everyone was still

screwed up. Destiny and Will had

started going to 2nd base, and it didn't

help that Sam was taking her shirt off in

front of Ryan. Ryan was still messud up

and he went with the flow. To make a

long ass story short there was some

bumping nasties. The four of them

passed out and woke up 2 hours later,

all a bit groggy. They looked around at

themselves and they scrambled to put

their clothes back on. The four sat there

looking at each other.

"Uh, guys, did we just do it?" Will asked

in a shaky voice.

"No shit Sherlock. I hurt and I'm sure

Destiny does, while you two are tired.

We all just did it because of weed. Do

you think we'll get pregnant?" Sam

asked in a worried voice.

"Calm down guys, you probably won't

get pregnant. The sperm might not have

taken," Ryan said.

"Uhh, I don't know about Sam but my

ass hurts." Destiny said.

"Mine kinda does too. Do you think we

might have not actually done it, done it?"

Sam asked .

"There's only one way to find out. Go to

the bathroom ladies and check

yourselves." Will said. He pulled a

cigarette pack out of his pocket and lit

up his cigarette. The guys sat on the

chairs and wondered. The girls came

back in with smiles. They shook their

heads and the guys ran and hugged their

women. They left the house and went to

their homes. Destiny and Ryan went into

the backyard and sat on the swing.

"Jesus, we were lucky today." Ryan

said.

"No kiddin, and if I find out you have

anymore of that shit, I swear I will make

sure you and Sam never have to worry

about kids again, capiche?"

"I'm not going to mess with it ever again.

I could have just ruined all 4 of our lives

today, but thank God I didn't. If that

ever happens again all of our lives could

be screwed. I ain't ready to be a daddy,

and you ain't ready to be a mom. We

got lucky that both you and Sam took it

in the butt or we would be screwed."

"Don't be making jokes right now. We

aren't lucky, we're stupid. We did pot

and we had sex and you call that lucky?

We have got to be some of the stupidest

people ever. We could have become

parents today and thats not something

we can afford right now. You think I

don't know that you and I aren't ready to

be parents. You and I still love being

kids and we don't have the abilities to be

parents. Plus neither of our futures are

secure. For all we know if mom and dad

found out they might kick us out."

"Now we both now that they wouldn't.

Mom and dad would probably just read

us the riot act whip us then ground us.

But other than that there is nothing they

would do."

"After this should we ever bring this up

again?"

"No, only to the people we had sex with

and only if they think we should. I for

one think that this could actually be a

good experience for all of us."

"How the hell is it a good experience.

Sam had your dick in her ass as did I

Will's. Do you know how bad my ass

hurts right now? No, you wouldn't

because you are not a woman and you'll

never know how it feels. It fucking

hurts!"

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure it hurts but

just be happy you're still a virgin. You

might be able to hold onto that v card till

you're married and you better or Will

isn't going to ever use his dick again."

"Oh come on, don't punish Will. There is

nothing wrong with doing it."

"It is when it's my little sister. I'm going

inside, you stay out here if you want."

Ryan walked into the house leaving

Destiny to sit on the swing and think.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam crawled around in the backyard, towards her boyfriend's window. She slid his window open and hopped on the window sill. She slid in and went to his bed.

"Ryan, Ryan, wake up." She started shaking him and he started to wake up.

"The clown has no penis." He said.

"What kind of dreams are you having?" She asked.

"What are you doing here? Its like1 in the morning and we have to leave in a couple of hours?"

"I wanted to stay here. But I wanted to sleep with you, and not in the bad way."

"If you want." He pulled the blankets aside and Sam slid under the covers with him. She held onto him and he laid there.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked him.

"I'm just nervous and my nerves have been shot all day. I mean tomorrow we have to leave for the same island that our parents were on and who knows what that sicko has planned for us. I guess you could say I'm a bit scared." He said with a blush on his face.

"I'm scared too. There is no telling what that sick sob is planning to do. But if what my parents tell me about Chris is true, then we'll be in for a lot of pain."

"There's nothing he can throw at us that will break any of us."

"Ry are you crazy, that man is probably going to break all of us, one way or another."

"He is not going to break any of us. Especially you, me, Destiny or Will. We're the strongest of will around here and nothing is going to stop any of us." He said as he cuddled to her finally.

"Ryan, that better be a flashlight." She said.

"It is," he said pulling the flashlight out that he kept in the bed.

"You're lucky." She said with a convincing tone. She leaned her head against him and they passed out. Courtney walked in that morning and slowly closed the door when she saw them in the bed. She went back to her room and grabbed the airhorn off her dresser. She slowly walked into the room and stood next to the bed. She pushed down on the airhorn and the 2 teens in the bed yelled in fright and jumped up, grabbing each other.

"Mom, what the hell?" Ryan practically yelled at his mom.

"Don't you use that language with me young man. What are you two doing in that bed?"

"Nothing mom, I swear. Sam came over around 1 and she was a bit scared about today and she wanted to sleep with me, but not in the bad way." The doorbell started to ring and the sound of it being open was heard and Duncan yelled,

"Courtney, Gwen is here and she's worried. Have you or either of the kids seen Sam?"

"She's back here," Courtney yelled back. Sam got a frightened look on her face. She tried to escape out the window but Courtney grabbed her ankle and held her. Gwen walked into the room and grabbed her daughter and dragged her from the house.

"I hate you guys, I hate you guys, I hate you guysssss!" She yelled as she was dragged out.

"And you're in trouble too Ryan. Why didn't you tell her to go home?"

"She was scared and what else was I going to do, let her be scared, that's not right."

"Still you shouldn't have let her. When you get back, I'm taking your cell phone, laptop and stereo."

"What, what I did was nothing compared to what Destiny did and I get the same equal punishment? That's bull."

"You're punishment isn't over, Duncan, you know what to do." Duncan walked into the room and held the belt in his hand.

"Court, it's too early to do this. Can't it wait til he gets back?"

"You know what Duncan, if you don't wanna do it, I will." She grabbed the belt from Duncan and shoved Ryan on his bed. "You know what to do young man." Ryan sighed then pulled down the back of his sleep pants and Courtney brought the belt against his butt. He let out a small sound and Courtney kept hitting him until Ryan was barely able to stand.

"I only hit you that many times to get my point across to you. I don't want you having sex until you're married."

"I'm coming clean about that issue. I'm not a virgin. And neither is that daughter of your's. She and Will had sex as did Sam and I." Courtney got an enraged look and smacked Ryan a couple of more times, til tears were streaming down his face.

"DESTINY HOPE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Destiny came into the room and Courtney grabbed her and threw her towards the bed. "WHATS THIS YOUR BROTHER IS TELLING ME ABOUT YOU HAVING SEX!"

"He did too." She said in her defense, pointing at Ryan.

"We already know about him hon, you might as well tell us." Duncan said.

"Yes, me and Will had sex but we were screwed up. We all tried some pot and-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Duncan and Courtney yelled.

"He gave it to us!" Destiny cried out in defense, pointing at her brother.

"You bitch, you swore not to say a word about that." Courtney smacked him in the mouth.

"Don't call your sister that word, and don't use that language. Both of you assume the position." They let out simultaneous groans and went back to the bed. Destiny lifted up the back of her night gown and Ryan pulled the back of pants down again. Courtney let them have it like you wouldn't believe it. She only stopped when Duncan took another belt and whipped her across the ass. She let out a yelp of pain and hit him with her belt. They started a belt fight that eventually stopped after they were both in tremendous pain. The kids sat there and watched their parents lay on the floor in pain.

"Uh guys, we only have an hour and a half til we have to get on the boat or face a lawsuit." Ryan said. His parents got up and went to their room to get dressed as did the kids. They all went to the blazer and they went to the docks that they had once stood on.

"Listen you two, just because you're going off doesn't mean that all that we've found out is forgotten. When you two return home, your punishment will continue and that belt will be waiting for you. But careful, on Chris's show theres no telling what that crazy son of a bitch will do. He'll try and turn you all against each other, but don't let him. We love you guys," Courtney told the kids as they walked towards their boats. The rest of the kids were showing up and they all went to the boats that they thought would be good. Sam went to the boat that Ryan was on, Will went on Destiny's and everyone else paired up. They all talked idolly and within 2 hours they were told they were approaching and they all got serious, and most said a silent prayer. 


	24. Chapter 24

As Ryan and the rest of the kids stepped off their boats they were greeted by the smug and smiling face of Chris Mclean.

"Welcome all, I'm pretty sure you all know each other, so theres no point in introducing you. Now onto what we do here. This is my game show, you will follow my rules. Do not show mercy to who I put you against, I don't care if its your sister, your girlfriend, mom, dad, cousin, I don't care, you show mercy, you're on the chopping block. If you don't do as you're asked, you're on the chopping block. And if you dare as challenge me, you're on the chopping block. Any questions?"

"Why the fuck are your panties always in a bunch?" Jefferson asked. Everyone laughed then Chris pushed Jefferson into the water.

"Get your ass to swimming, in my opinion, you just questioned me, so get away from my competition." Jefferson looked at him with a defeated look then started swimming away. "Anyone else wanna say something?" No one said anything and Chris smiled. "Thats what I thought. Now this is a different type of show. In this show to stay on you must brutalize the people you go against. You have to beat them down so badly that they are either unable to stand or until they are heavily bleeding. Now I will give you a day to get ready. Get some gear from our wardrobe and pick out some bad ass music." He walked off as the kids silently conversed amongst themselves on how they were going to do this.

BACK TO DUNCAN AND COURTNEY 2 DAYS LATER

Courtney sat on the couch working on her laptop when all of a sudden she thought back to a moment in her earlier years.

FLASHBACK

Courtney was in the backyard hanging up laundry when a 7 year old Ryan came asking for an allowance.

"Why would I give you an allowance? You'll probably just spend it on junk like Crystal Meth and Viagra."

"But Will and Ted's parents give them weekly allowances."

"Well if their parents gave them weekly horse whippings would you want one of those too?"

"Depends, you still hit like a girl?"

"Listen Ryan, how can you handle an allowance when you can't even wipe your own ass?"

"I can so wipe my ass!"

"Your skid marks disagree."

"But mom!"

"Now what?"

"I forgot to wipe again," Ryan said with an embarrassed look.

"That proves you're not ready."

"Fine, I'll go on spike and not do any chores."

"So you're gonna start injecting heroin?" Ryan had a defeated look on his face and he walked away.

Back to reality

Courtney sighed in happiness. It would be 3 weeks before Ryan proved himself enough to get an allowance. Duncan walked in and sat down next to Courtney.

"What you doing Princess?"

"Going over some case files and thinking back to when Ryan asked for an allowance."

"Won't forget that as long as I live."

"Do you miss them Duncan?"

"Of course I do, those are my kids. Why wouldn't I miss them? All the fighting, the yelling and the little bit of love we have is exactly what I miss." Courtney playfully smacked his arm.

"Do you think they'll be OK?"

"They're our kids, so you know they'll make it through. We raised them to be tough and they are just like us in almost every way."

"But they act too much like you."

"Hey I never smoked pot, but screwing, I did do," Duncan said with a smirk that got Courtney to smack him on the arm. "Why don't me and you have some quality time?" Duncan kissed her and they fell back onto the couch as the camera faded to black. It came back on as Courtney was straightening her hair and Duncan was puffing on a cigarette. Courtney took one from him and lit it up. They leaned back on the couch with their hands intertwined..

"God Duncan you were good."

"So were you Princess. Can't remember the last time it was that good."

"Me neither. Be the world's greatest husband and do me a favor."

"Depends babe."

"Get that special piercing back."

"Hell no, that thing hurt getting and getting rid of it was just as bad."

"Please Duncan, for your Princess?" She gave him a puppy dog look and let her bottom lip quiver.

"Fine, but you have to get your downstairs peirced." Courtney's eyes got wide and she looked at Duncan like he was crazy.

"No, no it isn't going to happen. I am not getting my clit peirced!"

"You only have 2 choices. You either get your downstairs peirced or we can get matching tattoos. If you don't want either of those then neither get the other."

"We could get the matching tattoos."

"Then lets go." He picked Courtney up by the hand and dragged her to the blazer. He drove them to the best tattoo parlor in town, owned by Duncan's cousin Devon, The Chamber. Why was it named the chamber? Devon was into torture and a chamber was his favorite type of torture. Courtney sat in a chair while Duncan talked with Devon. Devon looked over at Courtney and smiled wickedly. They came over to the chair and escorted her over to the chair. Before she could sit, Duncan pulled her pants down. Courtney let out a gasp and covered her front.

"Duncan, what the hell?"

"Our tattoos are going on our right cheeks Princess. Now lay down in the chair and relax. Devon won't screw it up." Courtney laid down and Duncan pulled her panties to the side. Courtney's eyes got wide, but Duncan held her hand. She let out the occasional squeak. It took about half an hour before that tattoo was done. She hopped off the chair and laid on her stomach. Duncan pulled his pants down and hopped up on the table. It took Devon only about 15 minutes to do the tat. Courtney wondered over to the table and saw his cheek. It read, Your Face.

"That's whats on my ass?"

"No, your's is better." Courtney pulled her panties to the side and saw her ass read Property of Duncan.

"You guys are assholes!" She pulled her pants up and stormed out of the parlor. Duncan and Devon laughed the Duncan paid for the tattoos then walked into the parking lot. Courtney waved at him from the blazer then drove off. He chased her but she was already on the highway and driving away. It started to rain as Duncan walked down the highway so he pulled his hood up and put his earbuds in and Eminem filled his ears. He started to cross the highway and he was hit by a car. The driver called an ambulance and the police and Duncan was checked and he had a slight concussion. The officer, which was one of Duncan's friends drove him home. He walked in the door and just laid on the couch.

Back to the Island.

"OK Kiddies, I have a special announcemnt. Ryan, Destiny, your dad was hit by a car. He is OK, but has a concussion. Sucks to be you." 


	25. Chapter 25

As Courtney walked into the house, she was surprised to see Duncan on the couch.

"How did you get back from The Chamber?"

"Got hit by a car, and Eric brought me home."

"Oh my God, are you OK," she asked as she sat on the couch and held him.

"Obviously. I'm talking, breathing and bitching about my problems, so I must be fine." Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed Duncan by the hair and pulled. "Let go of the hawk, please!" Courtney pulled on his hawk hard once more before letting go of his hair.

"You need to learn to quit being such a smart aleck all the time."

"Princess, I've been like this for all 38 years of my life and nothing, not even those kids of our's have changed me. And our relationship hasn't either so I think you're fighting a never ending battle."

"I wouldn't say that. You've came a long way since we first met and I think more changes are in the future. Just wait til we have our first grand kid."

"La, la, la, I don't want to hear that. I'm still a young guy that all the ladies want, I don't want the thought of grand kids running through my head." Courtney grabbed Duncan by the hair again and pulled hard.

"And if a lady wants you, what do you say?"

"No thank you, I'm married, I can't do anything that my wife says no to."

"Thats right, now who is my convict?"

"I am, Princess."

"I have a surprise for you Duncan," she said in a seductive tone. She licked his earlobe then stood in front of him. She grabbed the waistband of her capris then pulled them down and Duncan's eyes got wide. She pulled on the back waistband of her panties and and Duncan saw a bulge in her panties. She pulled them down and Duncan saw she had the piercing that she had been complaining about getting.

"Does Duncan like?"

"Duncan loves Princess, Duncan loves. What happened to not wanting to feel all the pain?"

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I told the lady I wanted it done and within a couple of minutes, I was pierced. So why don't we see how good this piercing will make it feel for us?" Duncan nodded with an enthusiastic grin as Courtney walked towards him.

Fade Out

We come back yet again and Courtney is pulling her pants back on as is Duncan.

"Holy cow babe, that made it better." Courtney said, her hair messed up and her shirt ruffled.

"For you, it just rubbed the hell out of me. Wait til I get my piercing back and it will make it so much better, you remember how great it was."

"How could I forget? You took my virginity and we got stuck together like 2 dogs in the winter. It was the greatest, but most embarrassing night of my life."

"It was like that for both of us. It wasn't my first time, but it was the best I ever had. You were the greatest girl I had ever been with and I knew from that moment on that we would be together forever. You actually showed me more love in that time then any all of the girls I dated combined. I knew that you would be the girl that I married and it made me the happiest man on the planet when you said you would marry me."

"I was surprised it took you that long to propose to me. I would have married you right after we did it, if it would have been possible." Duncan leaned over and kissed her, a passion that Courtney loved as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

BACK 2 THE KIDS

Ryan ran past a camera, Will, Destiny and Sam following him.

"Ryan, come back, it will be OK." Sam yelled. The camera followed them as Ryan ran to the end of the docks then collapsed to his knees. He started yelling to the sky as his friend, sister and girlfried circled around him, They sank down with him as tears rolled down his cheeks. Destiny had trails of mascara down her cheeks as she hugged her brother. Sam and Will hugged them as they cried about their father's accident.

"Why the hell does this keep happening to us? Both mom and dad have been hit by cars and it just seems like nothing could ever go right for us." Ryan sobbed out. Destiny gave her brother a reassuring squeeze as he continued to cry.

"He's OK Ryan, Chris said dad just had a concussion. Its alright, just calm down. Besides, we have Chris's challenge and you know we have to be ready for it."

"I know, I know, but how can I concentrate. when-."

"Your dad is on the phone." Sam said as she handed it to Ryan.

"How are you feeling dad?"

"Great, wonderful in fact. What are you crying about?"

"I'm not, I'm not."

"Ryan, I'm your dad, besides, I can hear your voice cracking a bit and you keep sniffling like you're sucking snot back up your nose. You were crying about my accident, weren't you?"

"How could I not. To hear that my dad, the man that I looked up to all my life was hit by a car and hurt, it hurt me."

"The only thing you need to worry about is winning and taking care of your sister and Sam. Worry about them, yourself and Will before you worry about me and your mom. We're adults and we can handle our own probs bud. Now I'm gonna hang up and as soon as I do, you had better nut up and win that competition, just like your old man did. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I love you dad."

"I love you too Ryan." Ryan hung the phone up then handed it to Sam. He got up then walked past his friends and into the woods. He pulled his Ipod out and watched a video of Carlos Mencia . It made him laugh as Carlos did a bit about Michael Jackson . He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket then lit one up. He took a long drag from it and let out a chuckle.

"Michael Jackson doesn't even look like a human being anymore. Do you understand that if aliens took over the planet, it would seperate all the races, it would look at Michael and go, "Aww fuck, you got here first. Shit. we're late captain, we're fucking late." Do you think he did it, I don't know, but I will tell you this, the problem here isn't Michael, the problem is fucking parents. Michael fits the profile of a phedophile, is he one? I don't know, I don't fucking know, I wasn't there. But does he fit the profile Fuuucccckkk yes. He's like a phedophile the to fucking 30th degree on paper. Other phedophiles have fucking candy, "here little kids I got some candy", Michael that fuckers on a while nother level, "Hey I got a roller coaster, I have elephants and giraffes in my backyard." Other phedophiles are like how the fuck do you compete, he's got a godamn park in his house. Why the fuck parents take their kids to Michael Jackson's house? "Well I didn't know he was a phedophile." Dick look at him dance, he's got the moves wah kick in the hand and he he, what is that. What is he he, what the fuck is that? Ahh the move of submission and repant right on the hand. What is that? I ain't taking my fucking kids to goddamn Michael Jackson's house, I don't even let my kids go to fucking church."

Ryan cracked up laughing then flipped the cigarette as it neared its end. He turned his Ipod off then walked out of the woods.'

"Hey Ryan."

"Aww shit." Ryan swore under his breath. He turned to face Zach who was dressed in lime green hip huggers, exposing his ankles, a black mesh shirt cut to expose his midriff, flip flops and several bracelets. His shoulder length hair was dyed blond with pink tips in slight curls.

"You're looking sexy today Ryan."

"Zach, how many times have we been through this? You're a guy, I'm straight and dating Sam. You're a great friend but I'm not into you like that. But you are bi right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?"

"There is a girl that has a crush on you."

"Oooohhh who?" Ryan leaned in his ear and whispered a name in his ear and Zach's eyes got wide. "Really, Angel is into me? But why would she be interested in me?"

"You have fashion sense, you have the best hygeine out of all the guys, you take people's shit and don't fight back which is good since shes a pacifist, and you've always got an awesome smell coming from you. What is that anyway?"

"Ed Hardy, best smell out there for a person to wear."

"Let me borrow some of that some time, would ya?"

"Yeah, besides, I've got several bottles of it at the house."

"But when it comes to Angel, you just have to be sensitive and nice to her. Compliment her. Walk with me, talk with me. The most important thing is learn to lie. Like last week Sam asked me if the skirt she was wearing made her look kinda like a whore. Now I didn't want to tell her yes for 2 reasons. 1 was because you never tell a woman an outfit makes her look like a whore and 2 the skirt looked sexy on her. I would do anything to have her keep it on forever. But the thing you need to do is just be yourself. When you talk to her, tell her the truth, if you think you were given a hint, then ask her out."

"How will I know if she's giving me a sign?"

"Thats for you to decide. Only you can tell that, but be sure that its the sign and that you really want to go out with her. It's a big decision."

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, you sound like my mom when I told her I wanted to go to a modeling camp instead of summer camp. But to this day I never regret that option. Had alot of people hitting on me, even a perverted counseler."

"OK, lets go to conversation. You want to seem interesting and manly to the women. Favorite movie?"

"I think that would be Dirty Dancing. Patrick is great in the dancing scenes." Ryan slapped him upside the head.

"No, no, no, women don't want to hear that kind of stuff. Try again."

"Umm. Titanic, because of the passion and Leonardo is so cute through out the movie, even when he was spitting." Ryan hit him upside the head again.

"No man, thats not some- well actually that sappy shit could work. She like DiCaprio too, that is if Sam was telling the truth. Fave music artist?"

"Emilie Claire-Barlow. Shes a great jazz performer, she reminds me so much of your mom, shes sexy and it just makes the music more awesome." His eyes glazed over for a second before Ryan hit him again.

"Don't be talking about my mama like that."

"Wasn't talking about her was talking about Emilie."

"You need to say something she likes like doesn't her mom and her like Surfer Girl by The Beach Boys or Barbie Girl?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Actually she is a big fan of The Beach Boys. "

"Great, now the rest is up to you. This is as much as I'm going to help you so if you want to ask her out, you grow some balls and ask her out, do you understand?"

"Yeah, thanks for the pep talk man."

"Always happy to help a fellow man get a girl. Now go and score yourself a girl. But there is one more thing I should tell you. Ted is bi too."

"Kind of obvious there Ryan. Me and him did try dating a year ago, but we kept it secret. We found it romantic like Romeo and Juliet."

"Good to know. Now go man, go and make me proud." He gave Zach a quick bro hug then ran off to his cabin. Zach walked around for a few minutes then walked into Angel of all people.

"Angel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Zach."

"Lets walk, its a nice day." The 2 of them started walking but Zach didn't speak.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh, I was... I was...uuuggghhh." He let out a frustrated cry and kicked a tree repeatedly. "Forget it, its not important."

"No, you said you needed to talk to me, now you're going to talk to me." She said in a firm tone. She turned him around, looking him dead in the eyes and her's softened from hard diamonds into soft snow. He had tears in his eyes and Angel could tell they were tears of anger and embarrassment. "Whats wrong? What has you so upset?"

"Its you, you have me like this."

"What do I have you upset?"

"." He mumbled quickley.

"What?"

"."

"Slow down and stop mumbling." She said with a slight annoyance.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out." He said followed by a long sigh, finally having that weight off his chest. A blush appeared on Angel's face and she giggled.

"Why would you ask me out? I thought you might go for Ted or Ryan."

"Ryan kept telling me no and Ted isn't my type. Besides you're cuter and much more reasonable then those two. You can keep a cool head in a high pressure situation. Plus I like how you don't like to fight either." Angel leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You smell good. What is that?"

"Ed Hardy girls love it guys wear it. I like your smell, what is it?"

"I don't wear perfume. All you smell is my hairspray and body wash."

"What kind of body wash do you use?"

"Laugh if you want but I use Axe Shower Gel. Its made for men but gentle enough for a woman. Plus I love the smell."

"Me too. You smell like a guy but you're pretty as a dolphin."

"Oh, I love dolphins, did I ever tell you about the time me, mom and dad swam with the dolphins in Flordia?" Zach shook his head. "It was a couple of years ago when I was 13 mom and dad took me to Flordia for my birthday and we swam with the dolphins. It all would have been good if I didn't have my first period. That sucked the most because I was wearing a white bikini. We were all mortified and I stopped swimming when it was that time of the month."

"Why would you tell me that?" Zach asked with partial disgust.

"You're my boyfriend so why wouldn't I?"

"Even if I am, thats not something I care to know. That would be like me telling you I took one of my mom's toys for my own pleasure then felt up my cousin in the garage during Thanksgiving."

"You what?"

"Nothing, you heard nothing."

"So we both have our own secrets, I want to hear more."

"NO, not until I hear more of your's." The two of them kept talking as Ryan looked on from a tree.

"Thank God Aunt Izzy gave me lessons on secrecy." He laughed quickly then as he tried to shimmy down the tree he fell, landing on his lower back. "OK, gonna need more lessons, my girlfriend and a bottle of Icy Hot." He limped towards his cabin then laid on the bed. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Sam.

"Cum 2 cabin quik. Need help." It didn't take long before he heard the door open.

"Ryan, whats wrong?"

"Fell from tree, landed on lower back, can you please put some Icy Hot on it? The bottle is in my case." He heard a sigh and then his bag being unzipped then his shirt was lifted and Sam rubbed the Icy Hot on his back. "Oh God, thank you babe." She got off the bed then punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"I was busy when you texted."

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

"Fuck, help me up please." Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's hope this challenge isn't too bad." The two of them walked out of the cabin and to the mess hall. Ryan looked around and saw Destiny sitting with Will who was eating what Ryan thought was a brownie. He saw Zach over in a corner, his hand lock with Angel's. Ryan smiled and nodded to his friend. Zach mouthed a thank you and Angel gave him a wink. Chris came out of the kitchen area and stared at the 11 kids.

"For today's challenge you will have to do something to amuse me. Today's challenge is dancing. Now as there are 11 of you, there will be 4 doubles and and group of 3. You can dance however you want, we don't care, but you will be graded on how well you do individually and as a group. You have 4 hours to practice, so get to work." He walked out of the mess hall and the kids started making their teams right away. After only a few minutes and the teams were decided. It would be Ryan and Sam, Destiny and Will, Angel and Zach, Ted and Megan, and finally Randi, Jet and Hannah. Everyone went off to their own areas and started discussing what they were going to do. Will and Destiny decided on a simple dance called the waltz. Zach and Angel decided on the Tango. Ted and Megan wanted to show off thier athletic prowess and decided on a high octane dance filled with fllips, jumps and sumersaults. Ryan and Sam decided to do the final dance from Dirty Dancing and Randi, Jet and Hannah were pretty much stumped on what to do. The kids practiced for a couple of hours then picked out clothes from the outfits that were provided.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE COLLESIUM IN 5 MINUTES OR RISK ELIMINATION!" Everyone started running towards the out door stage and after a quick head count he asked the teams. After his question was answered, he chose Ted and Megan to go first. They stepped up and started to dance. To finish their dance Ted did a sumersault and Megan backflipped over him. Chris gave them a 7 and Chris a 6.

"Up next will be Zach and Angel." As the 2 of them danced, they pulled the dance off, ending it with Zach spinning Angel into his arms then leaned her forward and planted a kiss on her lips, much to everyone's approval. Chef gave them a 6 and Chris a 3. Up next, Will and Destiny. They danced flawlessly except that right at the end Destiny tripped on her heels and landed face first on the stage. They got a 4 from both Chris and Chef. Next up would be Ryan and Sam. They pulled off the dance perfectly until the end. As Sam came running at Ryan he lifted her up but fell and Sam ended up landing crotch first on Ryan's face. Destiny got up quick, both her's and Ryan's faces blush red. 2 from Chris and Chef. And finally Hannah, Jet and Randi. The 3 of them took center stage, each with a hat and sunglasses. A song played in the background and most of the campers realized that they were dancing the Too Cool dance. (go to youtube and find it) As they finished, everyone stood flabbergasted. They had pulled off the dance perfectly and Chris and Chef both held up a 10.

"Congratulations you three. You have won immunity and the rest of you are up for elimination tonight. So from now until then, think about who you would eliminate." The teens stood some with anger and some with dissapointment, but all with fear, fear of being eliminated.

That night

Chris stood at the upturned barrel, used as a podium, marshmellows on his plate.

"The first 3 marsmellows go to Jet, Hannah and Randi. Next is Megan, Sam, Will, Angel, Ted, and Zach. Campers, this is the final marshmellow. Who will go home? Destiny or Ryan? Brother or sister? Sister or brother? The final marshmellow goes to..." The camera flashed between the 2 siblings, before Ryan stood up.

"The final marshmellow goes to Destiny. I'm not going to have my sister eliminated so that I can stay." He went over to the podium and gave the marshmellow to his sister then kissed her on the head. "Make the family proud and win this." He turned to Sam and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "I'll be rooting for you at home, stay safe. Will, keep my sister safe. Zach treat your girl with respect and to the rest of you, I love you guys. No homo." He left the area, with everyone astounded.

"That is definately the weirdest elmination we've ever had." Ryan came back a few minutes later, his travel bag on his shoulder. He kissed Sam one more time then hugged Destiny and Will then boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Ryan took the fall for his sister and showed that he was willing to give it all up for his morals. What will his parents think? Find out next time on Total Awesome Kids." The camera faded to black as tears rolled down Sam's face.

Back to Parents

Duncan and Courtney sat on the couch, both surprised and proud of their son.

"Did your son just give up the chance at 3 quarters of a million dollars?" Courtney asked.

"No, our son did. He gave it up to make sure his sister stays. He did something I never would have done or expected him to do." Duncan said with much happiness in his voice. 


	26. Chapter 26

As Ryan stepped off the boat and looked at the luxury hotel that he would stay at until the end of the competition.

"God, this must be how Zeke felt when he came here." He walked to the front desk and got his key then took the elevator to his floor and down the hall to his room. He opened the door and immediately tossed his duffel across the room and it unfortunately hit the lamp, sending it to the ground where it shattered.

"FUCK!" He let out a sigh of frustration then kicked the fragments under the bed and tossed his bag to the floor. He turned the television on then pulled his phone out and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Ry." She said, sounding out of breath.

"Hi Sammy, why do your sound like you've been running?"

"I ran to get to my phone, I was taking a dip in the lake."

"Sounds like fun. Why would you take a dip in that lake? God only knows what is in that lake."

"Nothing, its just a bit murky. It's actually quite relaxing."

"How's Destiny doing?"

"She's fine, just upset that you gave up your chance for the money."

"Its family before money."

"I don't know if I could do what you did. That was noble, but stupid, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but I would rather have Destiny win because if she does, she owes me big."

"Is that all its about with you, money?"

"Not neccessarialy, its," he hit the call end button. He tossed the phone on the nightstand. He kicked his shoes off then laid on the bed until sleep overtook him.

DUNCAN AND COURTNEY 4 DAYS LATER

As the alarm was going off, Duncan slammed his fist down on it. He turned over and saw Courtney was still asleep. He got out of bed slowly, got dressed and snuck to the kitchen and started making them breakfast, eggs and toast. He was drinking his coffee when Courtney walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. She poured herself a cup of coffee before kissing Duncan on the head then sitting across from him at the table. He got her a plate and gave her her breakfast, earning a thank you.

"Duncan, there's something we need to talk about."

"I swear those pornos aren't mine."

"What pornos?"

"Nothing, what do we need to talk about?"

"Something has happened."

"Your parents died?" He asked hopefully.

"NO! Now shut up and let me talk. In nine months I'm getting my tubes tied but I've got an appointment scheduled for you next week for a vasectomy."

"Why would you wait 9 months, lets just get this over with."

"I can't Duncan, I'm pregnant again!" Her words caused a silence, Courtney of relief of finally telling Duncan and Duncan of shock. He fell back into his chair.

"Jesus, not again. You had problems with Destiny. What if this time you don't make it? I can't go on without you Courtney."

"Duncan calm down. That was because I was sick when I went into labor. This time will be different, besides, its been nearly 16 years."

"Like thats supposed to make me feel better? All that means is your body is older and you could have more problems."

"Duncan, nothing is going to happen. This time it'll actually be smooth, now stop worrying."

"Stop worrying, stop worrying?" Duncan got up from the table, grabbing his coat from the living room and out the door he went. Frustrations overtook him and he needed to calm down. He walked across the way to DJ and Katie's. He knocked on the door and after a couple of seconds DJ opened the door.

"Duncan, whats up?"

"Deej, I need someone to talk to." DJ ushered him in and they went to the den where DJ handed Duncan a beer. "Courtney is pregnant again."

"Thats great dude."

"No, don't you remember what happened with Destiny? I almost lost both of them. What if it happens again? If I loose Courtney, I don't know what I'll do. She's been the only thing that's kept me out of trouble."

"Duncan, calm down and take a drink." Duncan raised the bottle to his mouth and took a healthy gulp of it. "Look, there is no way of knowing wether or not Courtney will have problems this time around."

"It's just stressful man, she already had problems and I'm afraid that it'll happen again. What if this time she doesn't make it?"

"I'm going to repeat myself one final time. She may not have problems. Now Duncan, you know you're my best friend, but if you've come here to blow all your worries on me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you get stressed and start telling me all your problems I get stressed and I can't have that. I'm not meaning to be a jerk, but this is how I feel."

"Fine, then all I can say is good bye for now. If I come back in a few, its probably because I've been kicked out. If you don't answer, I understand." He drained the rest of his beer before getting up and gave DJ a quick bro hug then left. He walked back over to his house and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Courtney on the floor practicing yoga. He closed the door and Courtney stopped her yoga and the look she gave him sent fear down his spine

TO DESTINY Same Day

"Destiny, wait, please let me explain." Will yelled as he chased after her. He caught up with her and latched onto her arm and whirled her around to face him. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes blood shot. "Just listen, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Wasn't what it looked like? Why was her skirt up and and your pants down, huh?" She tried to wrench her arm away from him but he tightened his grip. She used her other arm and smacked him across the face. He stood there for a second before he hit her in the gut, causing her to collapse on the beach. He reached his hand down and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Look what you made me do. Do you think I like doing that, now stand up." He pulled her up and she was slightly slumped. "Now don't say a word about anything thats happened." Destiny spit on him, the loogie landing in his right eye. He raised his hand to smack her again when his wrist was grabbed then broke. He let go of Destiny and turned around and was hit with a left hook to the jaw that stunned him before being hit with a right that dropped him. Jose helped Destiny up and to the cabin. He set her on her bunk then started to leave when she stopped him.

"Thank you Joe."

"Thanks aren't needed Destiny, he hit you and thats the farthest thing from right." She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and as he broke it, Destiny gave him the smallest peck on the lips. They both blushed and looked away.

"Well looks like someone's cheating." They both looked over at the door and Megan was standing there, her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Fuck you, you're the one who was fucking my ex."

"So what, I'm not the one going straight from one man to another like you, whore." Destiny got up from the bed and slapped Megan across the face. Megan got an enraged look on her face before tackling Destiny to the ground. The girls pulled each others' hair and were slapping each other. Joe intervened and pulled them apart. He practically threw Megan back and held Destiny in a straight jacket hold.

"Calm down calm down." She struggled to escape his grasp, but he held her tight until she stopped fighting against him. Megan hurried out of the cabin to find Will. Destiny let off a small smile then squirmed away from Joe.

"Why did you stop me?"

"If I didn't you would have killed her and thats not whats needed. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get your revenge later." He said with a devious smile on his face. Destiny smiled and gave him another kiss. 


End file.
